


Papa Love

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Romance, Shota, Shotacon, no really Ciel is only like 10 in the beginning, pre-teen shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE IS A SICK MOTHERFUCKER WHO FUCKS HIS OWN SON. When 10 year old Ciel Phantomhive walks in on his father and his secret lover late one night Ciel realizes he has more feelings about his father than he should, and it isn't long before Ciel finds out just how much his father feels the same way. Ciel was never expecting to end up in a vicious love triangle with his father's lover and with his suspicious mother always lurking about, just how long can he and his father possibly keep their forbidden love affair a secret? HARDCORE SHOTA/INCEST</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH SHOTA. SO MUCH INCEST. 
> 
> For those of you who came looking for DeePapa or SebaCiel... yes they do fuck but this fic is 100% father/son incest. Don't say I didn't warn you. There might be a thinly veiled plot if you squint but this fic is like 99% pure fucking. I BLAME SESSHOKO.
> 
> Oh hello haters who for some stupid reason still clicked on this fic, it's so kind of you to tell me I'm going to hell. -glances at horror story- Jokes on you bitches cause I'M ALREADY THERE. 
> 
> SUMMARY: Young Ciel watches as Dee fucks his dad and masturbates outside the door.
> 
> TUMBLR: REACTIVATED AS OF AUGUST 2016.  
> cielismyhusbando.tumblr.com

Ten year old Ciel Phantomhive awoke unexpectedly in the middle of the night from a dream. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tiny fists into his eyes, trying to remember what had woken him. The sound of male voices coming from the next room drifted into his ears and he suddenly remembered that was what had caused him to awaken; he thought he had heard his father’s voice nearby but that would have been strange as his parent’s bedroom was all the way down the hall. The voices continued, and even though Ciel couldn’t make out the words he was almost certain he was hearing the voice of his father. Ciel grew curious and he slipped out of bed, silently tiptoeing his way out of his bedroom and over to the room next door.

 

Ciel found the door of the next room open just a crack so he peered his tiny head inside, his mouth immediately falling open at what he saw next. His father was lying there, naked, with another naked man draped across his chest – who was that? Ciel squinted into the darkness and realized it was the man who always had the angry face, and they were – kissing? Ciel instinctively let out a gasp but one small hand immediately flew up to cover his mouth, silencing the sound before it could escape. Wasn’t kissing another man … _wrong?_ Ciel shook his head, immediately dismissing the thought. His father was a good man who would never do anything wrong, so if his father was doing it now then that meant that it must be okay.

 

Ciel blushed as the man with the angry face lowered himself to in between his father’s legs and began to lick his father’s erect penis up and down.

 

“Ah, Dee~” came the voice of his father, “I always forget how much better you are at sucking cock than my own wife.”

 

“You’d better shut it, Phantomhive, or you aren’t getting any,” threatened the man with the angry face.

 

“Heh,” laughed Ciel’s father, and he grabbed Diederich by the hair and shoved his hard cock into Diederich’s mouth all the way down to the base, “I know you want it just as much as I do, you disgusting German dog.” Diederich gagged and repositioned himself along Vincent’s shaft so that he could suck properly and Vincent began to moan. “Ah, _mm,_ Dee~!”

 

Ciel put a questioning fist to his mouth and bit lightly into his index finger – was the man with the angry face making his father feel… good? Ciel didn’t understand why, but he _liked_ hearing his father moan and it was making his body react in ways he didn’t quite understand.

 

“ _Nn…ah!”_ moaned Vincent Phantomhive, “Yes, that’s it… who knew a dirty German dog’s mouth could feel so good?”

 

Little Ciel sank to his knees, still watching his father and the other man quietly with a blush on his face. One small hand hovered hesitantly over the small tent in his nightshirt, unsure, questioning… wasn’t it _wrong_ to touch yourself while thinking of your father? His father moaned again and Ciel hurriedly lifted up his nightshirt and wrapped his fist around his small erection, slowly stroking himself up and down. It wasn’t like anyone could see him; no one would ever know.

 

Ciel watched as Diederich pulled his mouth away from his father’s sex and grabbed something off the bedside table; it was a small bottle that contained some sort of fluid, though what the actual contents were Ciel didn’t know. Ciel continued watching as Diederich poured the fluid over his fingers and rubbed them together, then repositioned his father so that his hole was showing. It couldn’t be… was Diederich going to put his fingers in… in _there?_

“Shut up and spread your fucking legs, Phantomhive, you fucking whore,” said the man with the angry face, and Ciel’s cock twitched when his father let out a soft moan in response.

 

“ _Nn~!_ Don’t be like that, Dee, you know the only one I spread my legs for is you.”

 

_I…I want to hear father moan more!_

Ciel bit his lower lip and squeezed his little cock tighter as he watched Diederich insert two of his slender fingers into his father, and his father began to let out the most beautiful noises Ciel had ever heard.

 

“ _Ah…anh…nn!_ God it’s been so long since I’ve been fucked,” said Ciel’s father.

 

“Don’t you ever fuck that wife of yours?” asked Diederich with just a hint of bitterness in his voice as he continued to slide his fingers deeper into Vincent and stretch him open.

 

“ _Ah, god!_ You know she can never satisfy me like you do,” purred Vincent in response, and he rewarded his loyal pet with an affectionate pat to the head. “Ah, that’s enough,” Ciel’s father panted, “Hurry up and put it in.”

 

_Put what in…?_ wondered Ciel as he continued to stroke himself up and down, part of his night shirt now clamped firmly in his mouth in order to keep himself quiet. Ciel’s eyes grew wide as he watched his father’s lover pour more fluid from the bottle over his private parts. Was he really going to put in… _that?_ Ciel’s breath hitched as he watched Diederich line himself up with his father’s hole and push himself inside, the tiny hole stretching open to accommodate his size. Ciel stroked himself faster as he listened to his father pant and moan and order Diederich to give him more. _I…I want to put it in father too!_

 

Despite having stuffed the fabric of his nightshirt into his mouth little Ciel couldn’t help the soft grunts that soon began to leave him as he pretended like he was the one pounding his father into the mattress.

 

“ _Nngh,”_ grunted Ciel quietly as he rubbed the thumb of the hand gripping his small cock against his sensitive tip. “ _Nn!”_

“ _Fuck, Dee! Give it to me harder, fuck! Fucking… yes! Anh…ah… ah, I’m going to-!”_

_I…I want to make father feel good too!_

 

Poor Ciel couldn’t take hearing his father’s moans any longer and he let out a soft, barely audible moan as his jaw slackened as he came and the nightshirt fell from his lips, his small fist on his equally small cock no longer moving as the spasms of his dry orgasm wracked his small body.

 

“ _Father!”_ cried Ciel in a soft whisper. Ciel had closed his eyes as he was overtaken by the pleasure of his release but as he opened them he realized his father’s head was turned to the side and his father was now staring right at him. Ciel immediately clapped one hand over his mouth in some sort of attempt to correct his mistake, then realizing that his father was still staring at him quickly fled the scene.

 

“What was that sound?” asked Diederich while turning his head to look at the now empty spot Vincent was now looking at. “What are you staring at?”

 

Vincent turned his head to look back up at his lover who was still inside him.

 

“…It’s nothing.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent gives his son a handjob in the swimming pool then licks and fingers his tiny son's ass. Ciel has a dry orgasm then starts producing come like what I don't even know.

It was one of those sweltering hot summer days that made Vincent Phantomhive grateful he had a pool in his own backyard. His son Ciel had begged him to spend that Sunday afternoon by his side in the pool and Vincent, the ever doting father had hastily agreed. His son had ran into his bedroom after finding his swimsuit and they had changed together in the pool house bathroom, then happily dived into the refreshing water that immediately cooled their skin. Vincent soon grew bored of being splashed in the face by his young son and started swimming laps just to have something to do. He had swam the entire length of the pool a few times already but it was only on his latest return lap to the deep end of the pool did he notice his son Ciel attempting to swim beside him.

 

Vincent perched himself on the step at the deep end of the pool and waited for Ciel to catch up to him. Ciel sat beside him, his face red and completely out of breath.

 

“Were you trying to keep up with me?” asked Vincent to his son.

 

“I _was_ keeping up with you,” insisted Ciel, “I swam right by you the whole time!”

 

“Somehow I doubt that,” said Vincent teasingly.

 

“Sh-shut up!” said Ciel angrily, “You’re not as fast as used to be, old man!”

 

“Did you just call your adoring father who has yet to even hit thirty an old man?” asked Vincent in mock offense, “You wound me.”

 

Vincent laughed as his ten year old son continued to stare at him angrily.

 

“I bet I could beat you in a race!” challenged the young Ciel.

 

“Oh?”” said Vincent while raising an eyebrow, “What makes you think that?”

 

“You know, because you’re older than Tanaka,” said Ciel smugly.

 

This time around Vincent’s eyebrow twitched.

 

“Alright, I accept your challenge. Now tell me, what must I do?”

 

Ciel paused for a moment to think, trying to come up with the best challenge he could think of.

 

“Alright – we’ll start this race on land, just to prove to you that I’m faster in both elements. You know that big tree all the way in the center of the yard?”

 

Vincent nodded.

 

“Well, first, you have to touch that with your hand. And you know that bush that’s behind the gazebo on the other side of the yard?”

 

Vincent nodded again.

 

“Well, you have to touch that with your foot. Then you have to come back over to the pool where the diving board is, dive in and swim all the way across to the shallow end. Whoever touches the shallow end step first wins.”

 

“Hmm,” hummed Vincent softly, “Alright. I can agree to that. Where is the starting line?”

 

Ciel motioned for his father to follow him and they both stood in front of the diving board, facing the opposite direction from the pool.

 

“Ready? Three… two…one…go!”

 

Ciel bolted off at high speed laughing because he had already covered twice the distance of his father. He had already touched the tree in the middle of the yard and was halfway over to the bush on the other side when he looked over his shoulder and saw his father just barely making it to the big tree. Young Ciel smiled gleefully because he knew for certain he was going to win this race and prove to his father that just because he was younger and smaller didn’t mean he wasn’t faster.

 

Ciel had just touched the designated bush with his foot and was on his way over to the pool when he realized his asthma must have been catching up to him because he was having quite a bit of trouble breathing, but that wasn’t going to stop him from winning this race. He took a moment to catch his breath, then realized his father was already right next to him and had just dived into the pool before him—“What? _No!”_

Ciel hurriedly dived in after his father and desperately tried to pull ahead but there was no way that was happening with how he had to take a breath every other stroke. Ciel soon joined his father on the pool’s shallow end steps and he sat there pouting angrily until his father pulled him into his lap and began to tickle him.

 

“Don’t be mad, Ciel, it’s not you’re fault you’re still so little,” teased Vincent.

 

“I’m not – _hahaha_! – li… _hahaha_! Little! _Stop that tickles!_ ”

 

“Oh? But you seem to enjoy it when I tickle you… maybe a little too much,” added Vincent suggestively. It was fairly obvious his son had an erection since the thin, boy-short swimsuit he was wearing left little to the imagination.

 

“Wh…what?” questioned Ciel, though his gaze soon followed his father’s to his obvious erection under the water and he blushed deeply. “S…sorry,” Ciel apologized, not really knowing what he was supposed to say in this particular situation.

 

“There’s no need to apologize, it’s perfectly natural for a boy your age,” explained Vincent, and he began to fondle his son’s erection through his swimsuit, still underneath the pool’s water level.

 

“F…father?” questioned Ciel again.

 

“I saw you watching me, Ciel. Don’t you want me to touch you like this?”

 

“ _Nn,_ ” cried Ciel softly as his father continued to squeeze him gently under the water and he arched his hips forward into his father’s touch, “But…but isn’t it _wrong?”_ asked Ciel sincerely, his hesitant big blue eyes searching his father’s face for some sign of permission.

 

“Is there anything wrong with a loving father spoiling his only son every once in a while? Besides, this will just be our little secret.”

 

Vincent’s words immediately put Ciel’s mind at ease and he began to grind himself roughly into his father’s fist.

 

“ _Ah,_ ” moaned young Ciel happily, “F-father…!”

 

“I know we raised you to say ‘mother’ and ‘father,’ but why don’t you try calling me ‘daddy’ just for now, hm?” suggested Vincent as he watched his young son rock his hips against his hand.

 

“ _Daddy!”_ cried Ciel, “I – I want to put it inside you!”

 

Vincent laughed at the words that had just left his young son’s mouth.

 

“Maybe when you’re older… but for now, why don’t we just do this?”

 

Vincent pulled Ciel’s swimsuit down to the boy’s knees so that his small erect cock was now bobbing freely under the water. Vincent wrapped his much larger hand around it and began to gently stroke it up and down, feeling pleased with himself when all sorts of pleasured cries began to fall out of his son’s mouth.

 

“ _Hah --!! Anh! Ah!”_

“Does it feel good?”

 

“ _So good!”_ moaned Ciel, thoroughly enjoying the contradicting sensations of the cool water on his heated cock wrapped in his father’s fist. “ _Fath- Daddy! More!_ _Hnng!”_

Poor Ciel nearly lost his mind when his father lowered his head to lick and suck at one of his nipples, not understanding why it felt so good when he wasn’t even female.

 

“ _Daddy I’m – I’m -- !!”_

Vincent Phantomhive lifted his head just in time to watch the orgasm wrack his young son’s body, the boy’s beautiful long lashes resting against flushed cheeks. Vincent had pressed his thumb to the tip of Ciel’s small penis as his orgasm hit just to see whether or not the boy was yet capable of producing fluid and felt none released even under the pool water. Vincent continued to stroke his son throughout his release, thoroughly pleased that he had been the one to give his only son his first assisted orgasm. Vincent gently stroked his son’s hair as his son collapsed against his chest, panting heavily.

 

“Hm,” hummed Vincent thoughtfully and talking to himself aloud, “I guess you’re not old enough to come yet.”

 

“What’s come?” asked Ciel curiously.

 

“It’s when someone makes you feel so good that fluid comes out of your private parts,” explained Vincent in the simplest terms he could think of. He was most certainly not expecting the reaction that followed.

 

“I…I can so come!” insisted Ciel.

 

“Oh?” said Vincent as he raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Nothing came out just now.”

 

“That’s – that’s just because you didn’t put anything inside!” said Ciel heatedly.

 

“What makes you think that’s what makes someone come?” chuckled Vincent.

 

“I – I saw you, with…!” Ciel started, but ended up feeling too embarrassed to try and explain himself fully.

 

“Oh yes, that’s right. I’m going to have to have a talk with Dee about him always leaving the door open… tell me, Ciel, have you ever put anything inside?”

 

“M…maybe!”

 

Vincent laughed a second time as his son tried to put on a brave façade.

 

“Well, if you’re so insistent that you can come if something is inside you… why don’t we find out? You’re young enough to go again, aren’t you?”

 

Ciel responded by giving his father a quizzical look, not really understanding what was happening when his father positioned him on all fours on the highest pool step, his tiny swimsuit still pulled down to his knees. Ciel’s big blue eyes widened in shock as he felt his father slick his tongue against his tiny hole and he immediately turned red from embarrassment.

 

“Fath—Daddy don’t, it’s dirty!” whined Ciel.

 

“It’s alright, Ciel, it will feel good soon,” soothed Vincent as he kneaded the boy’s small ass cheeks with one hand and began to stroke his small cock with the other.

 

“Uh….?” Moaned Ciel in confusion, feeling himself grow hard again in response to his father’s touch but not understanding how it could possibly feel good to have his father’s tongue inside him. Ciel squirmed uncomfortably as his father penetrated him with his tongue until it slid deep enough that it was touching some wonderful spot inside him Ciel hadn’t known existed until that very moment. “ _Da-Daddy!”_ cried Ciel as his father continued to tongue fuck his ass and stroke him, “ _Deeper! Deeper!”_

Vincent’s hand left Ciel’s tiny cock in order to spread Ciel’s ass cheeks open wide so he could press his mouth close and thrust his tongue in as deep as possible, like his son had requested. Ciel immediately began rotating his hips in a circle which amused Vincent greatly; here the boy was only ten and he knew better how to please himself than most adults ever would. Vincent grew further amused when the boy began to touch himself without hesitation, his tiny fist wrapping around his cock and stroking in time to the rhythm at which he moved his hips.

 

Little Ciel was so aroused there were tears of frustration in his eyes; his father was licking him in all the right places and making him feel _so good_ but he needed more, just a little more…

 

“ _Please, Daddy, more!”_ begged Ciel, not even knowing what he was asking for. Vincent complied by sliding in a single finger slicked with pool water into his son’s ass along with his tongue while he used the other hand to pinch the boy’s nipples. “ _Uh!”_ cried Ciel, not knowing why he was having such a hard time approaching orgasm since he had never bothered to try and come more than once. “ _Da-Daddy!”_ cried Ciel again as felt the tension in his lower belly rise, indicating that he was finally close, “ _I’m going to come!”_ moaned Ciel enthusiastically and he continued to cry out when his father’s large hand replaced his tiny fist on his swollen cock. “ _Daddy I’m – I’m – I’m coming!”_

Vincent Phantomhive continued to tongue and finger fuck his small son’s ass throughout the duration of his orgasm, loving the way his son had called out for him the entire time and feeling mildly surprised when three small spurts of fluid did in fact leave the tip of the young boy’s cock. Poor Ciel had never experienced a prostate orgasm before and he had come so hard he was shaking, barely able to support himself on his hands and knees in the shallow pool water. Vincent pulled the boy’s tiny swimsuit back up to his hips where it belonged and pulled the shaking boy into his lap, stroking his small back gently.

 

“Uh…” managed Ciel at long last, “Why does it feel so good to have something inside?” wondered Ciel.

 

“I’ll explain when you’re older,” said Vincent as he lovingly stroked his son’s hair. Vincent was in for another surprise when his son decided to kiss him right on the lips, though Vincent soon responded in kind.

 

“I love you Daddy,” whispered Ciel.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I – I want to make feel Daddy feel good too!” insisted Ciel while averting his gaze, his small cheeks dusted with a light blush despite everything that they had just done.

 

“I’m afraid that will have to wait for another time since I just heard Tanaka ringing the dinner bell. Come now, aren’t you hungry?” asked Vincent as he pushed Ciel off his lap and began to get out of the pool and Ciel obediently followed.

 

“You won’t tell anyone about what just happened, will you?” asked Vincent as he and Ciel dried off and got changed in the pool house.

 

“Never,” insisted Ciel while shaking his head back and forth; he was old enough to know the consequences of what might happen if anyone were to ever find out.

 

“Promise?” asked Vincent a second time.

 

“Yes, father, I promise,” insisted Ciel, which made Vincent smile. His son was so young but still clever enough to know when to call him father instead of anything else he had asked to be called.

 

“What a good little boy you are,” responded Vincent, and he gave his beloved son what seemed like a perfectly innocent kiss on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel starts to get suspicious and Vincent and Ciel give each other blowjobs in the bathtub. Young Ciel talks about sticking a toothbrush up his ass. Vincent calls his son an ass slut.

“Vincent, darling,” began Rachel Phantomhive as she lay in bed next to her husband one morning. “Something has been troubling me.”

 

“What is it, dear?” asked Vincent with feigned concern as he continued to read his newspaper.

 

“Well… it’s about Ciel.”

 

Vincent spared his wife a sideways glance since any news about his son was also news to him.

 

“What about him?” prompted Vincent when his wife didn’t immediately continue.

 

“Well, I… I was talking to one of the maids, and she said – she said that there has been awful lot of… _mess_ in Ciel’s underwear lately.”

 

Vincent quickly went back to reading his newspaper in order to avoid his wife’s gaze.

 

“Don’t you think that’s strange, for a boy his age?” questioned Rachel when her husband didn’t respond.

 

Vincent let out a dramatic sigh as he shuffled his newspaper over to the next page.

 

“Don’t they teach sex education in this country around his age? Surely that means it’s perfectly normal for how old he is?”

 

“Ciel is home schooled,” insisted Rachel.

 

“That’s beside the point; if they teach it around that age in the school system it’s probably for a good reason. I don’t see what you’re so worried about.”

 

“I doubt any of his private tutors have even thought about teaching such a subject, as his father it’s your duty to give him the talk!”

 

“With all the mess in his clothes I’m sure good old Tanaka already has,” insisted Vincent, though he could soon feel his wife glaring daggers into the side of his head. “…fine, I’ll talk to him.”

 

Vincent breathed an inward sigh of relief as Rachel fell silent, seemingly satisfied for now.

 

“You don’t think someone is… you know… do you?” asked Rachel uncertainly after a long pause.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rachel, you know everyone who works for us goes through a rigorous background check,” chastised Vincent.

 

“But it could be anyone!” insisted Rachel, “Like a family friend…” Rachel trailed off into nothingness, and Vincent burst out laughing because he was well aware of what his wife was suggesting.

 

“You don’t possibly mean – _Dee_ _?_ Ciel is practically terrified of the man and Dee hates the little brat,” Vincent continued to chuckle as he once again rustled the newspaper.

 

“Maybe that’s why Ciel is so terrified --!” suggested Rachel, and Vincent continued to laugh while shaking his head.

 

“I highly doubt that,” said Vincent, “but I’ll ask Ciel if anyone has been touching him inappropriately, if it makes you feel any better.”

 

Rachel nodded her head and quietly gave her thanks, not even wanting to entertain the final possibility that had just crossed her mind.

 

Vincent Phantomhive leaned back and sighed; his affair with Diederich had been going for longer than he and Rachel had even been married and she still had yet to catch them, though Vincent highly suspected Rachel already knew and simply chose not to say anything about it because she had come from a family of lesser means. It made sense, really, why she would try and blame such a thing on Dee like touching Ciel as if it were true it would mean she would be rid of him forever. He had been cheating on his wife for years; what did it matter if he added another lover to the mix, even if that lover was their very own son? Vincent Phantomhive wasn’t about to get caught now.

 

“There’s my boy!” exclaimed Vincent as his young son came running into the large master bathroom attached to his private bedroom, the room already moist and filled with steam from the bath that Tanaka was currently running. Vincent bent down to embrace his son as his son hugged him around the waist.

 

Rachel watched the pair curiously, her thoughts from this morning urging her to examine the two for any signs of suspicious behavior.

 

“Ciel,” began Rachel, “Don’t you think you’re getting a little too old to keep taking baths with your father?”

 

“We’re both boys, so it’s fine!” insisted Ciel. Vincent chuckled at Ciel’s response and ruffled his son’s hair.

 

An irritated Rachel turned her suspicious gaze to her husband.

 

“Don’t encourage him! I’m serious, Vincent, this should have stopped two years ago.”

 

“The boy won’t be young forever, Rachel, he’ll stop when he’s ready,” Vincent replied. “I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of this when you, as his mother, chose to leave it up to him when to stop breastfeeding.”

 

Vincent tried to control the corners of his mouth from twitching up into a smirk at the look on his wife’s face at what he had just implied.

 

“…fine,” said Rachel, not caring enough to fight this battle since she was nearly certain her suspicious thoughts were just that, a mere suspicion based in absolutely no fact whatsoever. “Enjoy your bath, sweetie,” said Rachel to Ciel, her heart feeling warm when her young son gave his thanks and gave her the most adorable smile she had ever seen. Surely no one was corrupting a little boy that innocent, _especially_ not his own father.

 

Vincent had been sure to lock the bathroom door after both his wife and Tanaka had left, leaving him and Ciel alone with the giant soaking tub full of steaming bath water.

 

“I missed you Daddy,” said Ciel once they were finally alone. Ciel didn’t understand why, but his father liked to undress him now instead of having Tanaka do it like he usually did but Ciel didn’t care; he would do anything to make his father happy.

 

“I missed you too,” said Vincent as he began to undo the buttons on Ciel’s shirt, bending down to litter gentle kisses along the side of his young son’s tender neck.

 

“Nnh,” breathed Ciel softly as one small hand rested on top of his father’s head, his small body already familiar with and eagerly responding to his father’s touch as his father continued to undress him.

 

“Is this how much you missed me?” whispered Vincent into Ciel’s ear as Ciel’s small erection was released from the confines of clothing and Vincent began to tickle the underside of it lightly.

 

Ciel responded with an eager nod.

 

“Nn, Daddy, I want you so bad, I’ve missed you so much!” cried Ciel as his father continued to stroke the underside of his small penis with his fingertips gently.

 

“How long has it been?” questioned Vincent eagerly, “A week? Maybe two? How many times did you touch yourself while thinking of me?”

 

“E-every day and every night,” confessed Ciel. “I can never stop thinking about y-you!”

 

“Tell me, Ciel, did you put anything inside?”

 

“S-sometimes,” admitted an embarrassed Ciel.

 

“Ohh?” asked a very curious Vincent, “What did you put inside?”

 

“I-I don’t want to say!” cried Ciel as he tried to move his hips in an attempt to get his father to stroke him properly. “ _Please,_ touch me Daddy I’ve been waiting so long and I just--!”

 

“Not until you tell me what you put inside,” demanded Vincent as he continued to tease the underside of his son’s sensitive cock and decided to rub his other hand against the boy’s nipples just to make him suffer.

 

“My – my toothbrush,” confessed Ciel in a whisper and he let out a quiet moan as his father finally began to stroke him like he wanted. “ _Hnn, Daddy!”_

 

“God you’re such a little ass slut,” panted Vincent heavily into his son’s ear, only growing more and more aroused by what his young son was telling him.

 

“S-sorry!” cried Ciel, once again not knowing how to respond to what his father had said to him.

 

“Hm, I never said it was a bad thing,” Vincent reassured his son by pressing a kiss to his mouth, “Tell me, Ciel. Did you pretend like it was me or did you pretend like I was fucking it into you?”

 

“I- I don’t know!” cried Ciel, already close to orgasm from the way his father was touching him, “I don’t know, both!”

“Did you turn it on? Did you let it vibrate it inside you?” asked Vincent excitedly.

 

“S-sometimes!” cried Ciel, “Daddy please, put it inside, I want to come already…!” begged Ciel as his father continued his gentle torture of his hardened cock and overly stiff nipples.

 

“How hard did it make you come, when it was vibrating deep inside you?” Vincent eagerly licked his lips as he awaited his son’s reply.

 

“It…it landed on my face! I licked it all away, like you taught me to!”

 

“Ah, Ciel, you’re such a good little boy,” praised Vincent while patting his son’s head and removing his fist from the lower half of Ciel’s body. “Come, let’s get in the bath.”

 

“But Daddy…!” protested Ciel, his small dick very painfully hard from all of the loving attention his father had just given him. Ciel obediently followed his father into the still hot bath water, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes at how sexually frustrated he was. Ciel wasn’t denied for long as his father soon set him on the edge of the tub and began licking up and down the length of his small shaft which made Ciel’s eyes water even harder; his father had never used his mouth on him before and it felt _amazing._ Ciel let out a garbled cry as his father enveloped his shaft all the way down to the root and began sucking on it ferociously. “Daddy!” whined Ciel as he began to fuck himself in and out of his father’s mouth, “Inside, _please_ , _inside, I need you to fuck me…!”_

Vincent obeyed his son’s request and slipped a wet finger inside of his Ciel’s hole, which nearly made the boy come instantly. Vincent had only fucked his finger in and out of Ciel’s tight hole three or four times when the boy buried himself deep into his throat and cried out his release, moaning for his father the entire time.

 

“ _I love it when you fuck me Daddy I’m co-! I’m coming for you, Daddy!”_

 

Vincent eagerly swallowed his son’s seed and pulled his mouth away from his son’s now spent sex and removed the single finger he had stuffed in his son’s ass as gently as he could.

 

“Did that feel good?” Vincent asked his son sincerely.

 

“ _So good_ ,” moaned the still panting Ciel from where he lay on his back against the edge of the bathtub and against part of the bathroom wall.

 

“Better than an electric toothbrush?”

 

“Unh!” panted Ciel in order to express his agreement, “Nothing makes me feel like you do, Daddy…”

 

“Hmm,” hummed Vincent quietly as he waited patiently for his young son to regain his composure and catch his breath. “Do you still want to make Daddy feel good?” asked Vincent once Ciel finally seemed to have relaxed.

 

“Of course,” said Ciel, a slight flush gracing his rounded cheeks.

 

Vincent Phantomhive sat on the edge of the tub opposite from Ciel where was laying and repositioned his son so that was he on his knees in the water, his thick cock sticking straight out into Ciel’s face.

 

“I thought you could give me that adorable little mouth.”

 

Ciel looked up at his father unsurely, wanting to please but not really knowing how. His father’s sex was certainly much too big for him to do what his father had just done to him…

 

“I…I don’t know how,” said Ciel shyly as he tried to hide his face partially behind his hair and partially behind his father’s dick.

 

Vincent laughed in his throat and nudged Ciel out from underneath his hiding place.

 

“Don’t hide your pretty little face from me. It’s alright, I’ll tell you how it’s done. Why don’t you try giving it a kiss?”

 

Ciel unsurely pressed a hesitant kiss to the tip of his father’s penis.

 

“Like…like this?”

 

“Mm, just like that,” moaned Vincent as he praised the boy, “Now kiss it everywhere, and take it in one hand and stroke it up and down like you would when you’re touching yourself.”

 

Ciel obeyed, feeling inadequate at how small his hand was against his father’s much larger cock but he seemed to be doing something right based on the way his father was moaning.

 

“ _Ah, god, Ciel, you’re such a good little boy!”_

 

Ciel fidgeted in the bath water; his father’s praise was starting to make him hard again.

 

“Now lick it,” ordered Vincent to his young son, “Lick it all up and down and suck everywhere like you do when you suck on my neck.”

 

Ciel hastily followed his father’s orders, pleased when his father continued to moan underneath his inexperienced ministrations. Ciel reached his free hand down underneath the bath water and began to stroke himself while he continued to work his father’s cock with his mouth.

 

“ _Ahh, Ciel…_ you naughty boy, does sucking daddy dick make your little dick hard?” said Vincent with a small laugh as he realized what his son was doing underneath the bath water. Ciel responded by enveloping his father’s shaft with his mouth as far as he possibly could without even needing to be told.

 

“It’s okay, Ciel, you don’t have to take any more in,” soothed Vincent when Ciel seemed to grow frustrated that he could not, “This is already more than I expected. Just keep sucking on it like an ice lolly like a good little boy. _Ah, fuck,_ ” swore Vincent under his breath as Ciel began to moan around his cock, the soft sounds sending unintentional vibrations through his erect penis.

 

Ciel was stroking himself so hard and fast underneath the bath water he was ready to come any second now, but he was so eager to please his father he wanted to make him come first. Ciel began to move his head up and down the length of his father’s shaft like his father had done to him and he continued to moan his muffled pleasure as he fucked his fist which was apparently enough to send his father over the edge.

“ _God, Ciel!”_ cried Vincent as he pulled out of his son’s mouth and stroked himself a few times to his final completion, releasing all over his son’s waiting face. Vincent watched as his son blinked in surprise then began to wipe away all of his father’s semen with his fingers and hurriedly shove them into his mouth. “You’re a little come slut too, aren’t you?”

 

“Daddy! You taste so… _good!”_ cried Ciel as he finally reached his second orgasm of the evening from his fist.

 

“Ahh, I can’t wait until you’re old enough for me to put my dick inside you,” mused Vincent as he watched his son come down from his beautiful high.

 

“Why can’t you do it now?” asked Ciel in confusion.

 

“You’re so small right now I’d probably break you,” explained Vincent. “My job as your father is to make you feel good, not to hurt you.”

 

“When will I be old enough?” asked Ciel eagerly.

 

“I don’t know, it depends on how fast you grow and get bigger… but for now let’s just say when you’re a teenager.”

 

“Promise?” insisted Ciel.

 

“I promise. By the way, if your mother starts asking you strange questions about whether or not I’ve been touching you inappropriately, lie and don’t ever tell her the truth.”

 

“Why would she even ask?” asked Ciel, very concerned that maybe his mother knew something about him and his father that she shouldn’t have.

 

“I don’t know, she gets all these crazy ideas… I suppose she’s just jealous that I love you more than I love her.”

 

“I love you too, Daddy,” said Ciel happily with the biggest smile on his face Vincent had ever seen.

 

“Come now, we should probably wash before the bath water gets any colder,” insisted Vincent, and he slipped back into the bath water along with his son and began to wash his son’s hair.

 

“Yes, father.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent/Diedrich/Ciel threesome. Vincent teaches his son to treat Diederich like shit, so... Diederich abuse? Vincent makes Diederich go down on his son then fucks Diedrich while pretending it's Ciel. Shota Ciel shoves an entire bottle of lube up his ass while pretending it's his dad. Not the fluid like the actual bottle.

“Ah, Dee, it’s so nice to see you again,” said Vincent Phantomhive pleasantly to his secret lover. They were meeting once again in the middle of the night next to his son’s room, right down the hall from the very same bedroom he shared with his wife.

 

“It’s been a while,” said Diederich dryly, “Who else have you been fucking?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” purred Vincent coyly, knowing that it would anger his loyal pet.

 

“Shut up and tell me Phantomhive or you’re not getting any tonight,” threatened Diederich angrily.

 

“Might I remind you that you’re the dog here, and as the master I can do as I please?” Vincent said as sweetly as possible while pulling Diederich close by his shirt collar. Vincent laughed as Diederich continued to look angry but otherwise didn’t protest; Vincent had trained this German dog well. “Can you keep a secret?” Vincent asked, trying to hold in his amused laughter and failing.

 

“I don’t know, Phantomhive, we’ve only been fucking for as long as you and your wife have been married,” said Diederich sarcastically.

 

“Oh? I was sure it was even longer than that,” said Vincent.

 

“Shut up and just say what you’re going to say already,” said a very irritated Diederich.

 

“It’s _Ciel,_ ” said Vincent, and he laughed so hard he nearly snorted.

 

“That little brat of yours?” asked Diederich in surprise.

 

“Do you know anyone else named Ciel?”

 

“God you are a sick human being,” replied Diederich in disgust, “How old is he now, anyway?”

 

“Old enough,” replied Vincent vaguely.

 

“Does he have hair?” questioned Diederich.

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“He’s not old enough if he doesn’t have hair,” insisted Diederich. Diederich took one look at the smug grin on Vincent’s face and immediately knew his answer. “I hope you know you’re going straight to hell, Phantomhive.”

 

“ _Hah!”_ laughed Vincent, “Like I wasn’t going there already. God, he has a mouth like you wouldn’t believe,” said Vincent as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, reaching one hand down to begin stroking himself. “I get so hard just thinking about it…”

 

“Are we going to do this thing or are you just going to sit there and touch yourself while thinking about your son?” asked Diederich in mild annoyance.

 

“Why not both?” suggested Vincent wickedly as he stared at Diederich through half-lidded eyes. “Ah, Dee, don’t be jealous that my son’s mouth is even better than yours,” teased Vincent on purpose, knowing that it was likely to rile Diederich up. “Ah, god, and he’s such a little ass slut,” moaned Vincent softly as he continued to stroke himself, “The other day he told me he stuck his toothbrush up his ass.”

 

“Like father like son,” said Diederich bitterly, “You put your dick inside him yet?”

 

“Uh, god! I wish… his little ass is so tight he can barely take my finger,” lamented Vincent as he continued to masturbate in front of his lover.

 

“So you do have a shred of decency left,” said Diederich sarcastically.

 

Vincent suddenly seemed like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?”” asked Diederich.

 

“ _He’s been watching us this whole time!”_ cried Vincent with a laugh. “Oh Ciel,” called Vincent without even turning his head, “Why don’t you come join us?”

 

Diederich squinted an eyebrow as his lover’s young son did in fact appear.

 

“There is no way in hell I am fucking your son, Phantomhive, you sick freak,” spat Diederich.

 

“What makes you think I would ever let you fuck him? You’re going to let him fuck your disgusting mouth with that tiny dick of his while his father eats him out and fingers his tiny asshole. Would you like that, Ciel?” added Vincent, not even bothering to glance over at his son for a response.

 

“…daddy?” questioned Ciel unsurely.

 

“Then you’re going to bend over and let me fuck you in the ass while I pretend like you’re my son and you call me daddy, so my son can watch and touch himself while he pretends like his daddy is inside him. Understand?” ordered Vincent threateningly as he pulled on Diederich’s hair to remind the filthy dog just who his master was.

 

“God I hate you Phantomhive,” said Diederich.

 

“You say that now but I’ve seen how hard your dick gets when I torture you like this,” said Vincent smoothly. “Come here, Ciel,” beckoned Vincent to his son and Ciel did as he was told, allowing himself to be positioned on his father’s lap with Diederich lying flat on his chest on the bed in front of him.

 

“Daddy?” asked Ciel again, still unsure and very nervous that the man with the angry face was now glaring right at him.

 

“It’s alright, Ciel, you don’t have to be afraid,” soothed Vincent, “As a matter of fact I’m about to make sure you are never afraid of him again because he is now your personal slave. You hear that, Dee? If anything ever happens to me your ownership is hereby transferred to my son.”

 

“Sometimes I think I can’t hate you anymore and then you go and open your mouth and say something even more stupid,” said Diederich heatedly, extremely humiliated at the thought of somehow ending up as the Phantomhive brat’s personal sex slave.

 

Vincent lifted up his son’s nightshirt to expose his son’s already erect penis as he rubbed his own hard cock gently in between his son’s ass cheeks.

 

“Tell him to suck your fucking dick,” said Vincent quietly into his son’s ear. “Go on. Order him.”

 

“Nnh, I --!” protested Ciel, his face very red at the mere thought of even saying such a thing, especially to the man with the angry face.

 

“For fuck’s sake Phantomhive he doesn’t even have hair!” objected Diederich.

 

“No? Okay, why don’t you grab him by the hair as hard as you can and shove your hard little cock down his throat as far as it can go? Hurry, while his mouth is still open,” encouraged Vincent into his son’s ear. Ciel hesitated a moment then quickly obeyed the command his father had given him, his tiny fists pulling Diederich’s hair with all his might. “Good boy,” praised Vincent as he began to rub at Ciel’s tiny nipples. “Suck it like you mean it, Dee,” ordered Vincent as he observed the dumb dog’s half assed performance.

 

“ _Hn!”_ whined Ciel at the feel of Diederich’s mouth on his cock. “Da-Daddy!”

 

“Tell him he’s a disgusting German dog,” commanded Vincent.

 

“You’re a…” Ciel drifted off into nothingness.

 

“Say it like you mean it, Ciel. Like you’re angry,” assisted Vincent.

 

“ _You disgusting German dog!_ ” Ciel shouted, not understanding why it felt so good to insult the man who was currently sucking him off but it felt so good Ciel quickly delivered another insult without even needing any prompting from his father _. “Suck my fucking dick you little cock slut!”_

“Yes, that’s it… very good Ciel, I knew you had it in you,” praised Vincent as he gently sucked on his son’s neck, being overly careful not to leave any marks.

 

“ _Daddy, I --!”_ cried Ciel.

 

“Oh? Are you going to come already? Hm, but I haven’t even put anything inside. Alright, tell Dee to open his dirty mouth and stick his tongue out like a dog.”

 

“ _I’m gonna come all over your nasty face!”_ shouted Ciel as he felt his orgasm approaching, “ _Stick that fucking tongue out and beg for it you dirty whore!”_

“Do what the boy says, Dee,” ordered Vincent and he watched gleefully as Diederich obeyed his orders with the most humiliated look on his face Vincent had ever seen, his loyal German dog lying there with his tongue lolling out and waiting for a taste of his young son’s seed. Vincent quickly fisted the boy to his completion while Ciel cried out for him again and again, a few small spurts of come landing on Diederich’s waiting tongue and the rest of it dribbling down his chin. “Doesn’t he taste amazing?” asked Vincent as he watched Diederich swallow whatever of the boy’s semen that had landed in his mouth.

 

“Ugh,” said Diederich flatly.

 

“I came without anything inside…” said Ciel absentmindedly.

“Hm, so you did,” said Vincent, now addressing his son, “Did Dee’s dirty whore mouth make you feel that good? You’re making me jealous.”

 

“I still want…!” Ciel tried, and failed to complete his sentence, no longer able to talk dirty now that his mind wasn’t being clouded by lust.

 

“It’s alright, Ciel, we’re still not finished,” said Vincent while smoothing one hand over his son’s hair. “Get on your hands and knees and lay on the bed facing him, Dee,” ordered Vincent, and he left his son’s side, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coating two of his fingers as he positioned himself behind the kneeling Diederich and began to finger his lover’s ass.

 

“Wow I can’t believe you didn’t just shove it in,” remarked Diederich.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve topped… you’re pretty tight. Besides, what makes you think I would ever do such a thing to my darling son?”

 

“You disgust me, Phantomhive,” growled Diederich.

 

“And I find you equally disgusting.” Vincent slicked his waiting cock with some of the lube then tossed the entire bottle over to his son. “You know what to do, don’t you, Ciel?”

 

Ciel caught the bottle and eyed it unsurely, blushing, but soon did as his father had expected and poured the fluid over one small hand, spread his legs and inserted one small finger into his own asshole.

 

“ _Da-Daddy!”_ cried Ciel as he began to get hard as he fingered himself, his free hand wrapping around his small cock and slowly stroking up and down.

 

“Ahh, Ciel, you’re such a good little boy,” crooned Vincent as he watched his own son fuck himself. “But I’m afraid it’s not enough; you’re going to have to put another finger inside if you want to stretch it open enough for daddy’s cock.”

 

“A…another…?” questioned Ciel as he locked his eyes with his father.

 

“Mmhmm,” encouraged Vincent gently, “Your little ass is just so tight.”

 

Diederich grunted beneath him as Vincent inserted a second finger and began to stretch him open.

 

Ciel hesitated for a moment then did as he was told, inserting a second small finger into his tight little asshole.

 

“ _Uh!”_ cried Ciel at the previously unknown sensation of being stretched so much, “ _Daddy! I’m so full!”_

“Do you like being full?” asked Vincent eagerly, pleased when Ciel responded with a shy nod. “Good, because I’m about to stuff you to the brim. Would you like that, Ciel? For Daddy to fill you up and fuck you with his big hard cock?”

 

“ _Please!”_ whined Ciel, “ _Please fuck me daddy, I want it so bad…!”_

 

“How can I say no to my only son when he asks me like that?” said Vincent, and he thrust his slick cock into Diederich all at once. “ _Mm,_ Dee~! You’re almost as tight as Ciel is.”

 

“I am shocked you remembered I was even here,” said Diederich wryly.

 

“Shut up and take it,” commanded Vincent as he tugged on Diederich’s hair.

 

“ _Uh, Ciel!”_ cried Vincent as he slowly fucked himself in and out of Diederich’s hole, “Your little boy pussy is _just so tight!_ ”

 

Little Ciel was so aroused watching his father fuck Diederich and pretend like it was him he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was growing frustrated, however, by the fact that even though he was so full, his little fingers just weren’t long enough to reach that spot inside of him properly. He had been tickling against it for a while now but he wanted it nice and deep like when his father fucked him with his much longer finger. Ciel did the unthinkable and pulled out his fingers, slicked up the lube bottle and began to insert the entire plastic bottle of lube into his ass.

 

“ _God, Ciel!”_ Ciel heard his father cry as he began to take in the small cylindrical bottle, it already inserted far enough that he had taken in the entire cap. “You’re such a little ass slut,” panted Vincent excitedly.

 

“S-sorry Daddy I just --!” Ciel apologized with his eyes closed, his small face entirely heated by what he was doing, though that didn’t stop him from shoving the lube bottle in even further so that the even thicker base past the cap was now inside him. “ _Hnn!”_

“It’s alright,” soothed Vincent as he continued to thrust in and out of Diederich’s ass, “Just as long as you’re only an ass slut for daddy. “ _Uh,_ that has to be the thickest thing you’ve ever taken in.”

 

“ _It’s so big!”_ cried Ciel as he continued to push the bottle in further and it stretched him open more than he had ever been before.

 

“Just you wait, Daddy’s cock is even bigger,” said Vincent eagerly. “How deep are you going to put it in?” asked Vincent curiously, noticing that the small bottle was already halfway inside.

 

“I…I want to feel it on my spot!” replied Ciel.

 

“Oh? You haven’t already reached it?”

 

Ciel shook his head no.

 

“No, but -- ! Daddy is so big I – I could probably feel him inside my stomach,” said Ciel honestly, not really understanding what was so funny when his father let out an amused laugh.

 

“That bottle’s not that big you know, you’re probably going to have to take it all in,” suggested Vincent, pleased when his son shoved the bottle so far in he lost his grip on it.

 

“ _Hnn!”_ whined Ciel as the bottle finally hit his spot, “It’s – it’s stuck!” said an embarrassed Ciel, not knowing how to remedy this situation.

 

“Help him, Dee,” ordered Vincent, and Diederich did as he was told, feeling like an idiot for having to fish the lube bottle out of the Phantomhive brat’s ass. “Now fuck it in and out of him.”

 

“Phantomhive—“ growled Diederich.

 

“ _Do it!”_ demanded Vincent as he gave a violent pull to Diederich’s hair and began to fuck him a little harder.

 

Diederich let out a displeased grunt but continued to follow orders, shoving the bottle in and out of the boy with more force than Vincent probably wanted in a semi-aggressive attempt to hurt the little brat but the little shit was actually enjoying it.

 

“ _Daddy!”_ moaned Ciel, loving the way Diederich was roughly shoving the bottle in and out of his ass so that it kept hitting his spot. “You feel so… _good! Unh!”_ Ciel was eagerly stroking himself in time to Diederich’s thrusts, his half-lidded blue eyes starting to water from how good it felt as he stared at his adoring father staring back at him.

 

“Phantomhive,” panted Diederich at long last, feeling his own orgasm approach and thoroughly annoyed when Vincent did nothing to relieve him. “ _Vincent!”_

 

“Shut up and make yourself come if you want it so bad,” said Vincent angrily, extremely annoyed that Dee was distracting him from his fantasy.

 

“Like I can do that when you told me to fuck this bottle into your son’s ass!”

 

“Ugh, _fine!_ You goddamn whiny bitch,” said Vincent as he wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock and began to stroke him to completion. “Make him come first,” demanded Vincent.

 

“ _Daddy!”_ whined Ciel, “ _F-faster!”_

Diederich complied to the boy’s request without even needing to be told, desperately trying to hold back his own orgasm from the way his lover was stroking him and pounding into his ass.

 

“Ahh, you’re close, aren’t you?” asked Vincent excitedly. “Make sure you come all over Dee’s disgusting face.”

 

“Fuck you, Phantomhive,” spat Diederich.

 

“ _Shut up!”_ cried Vincent angrily.

 

“D-Daddy!” whimpered Ciel, “You feel so --! _So! Good! Anh, Daddy! I’m going to come for you, Daddy! I’m – I’m coming! Hnn!”_ Ciel did as he had been told and pointed himself at Diederich’s face as he came, smirking to himself at the disgusted look on the angry man’s face. “You look so good with my little boy come all over your face, Dee,” said Ciel, knowing that insulting the man would please his father.

 

 _“Don’t you ever call me Dee again you little shit!”_ shouted Diederich angrily.

 

“My son will call you whatever the hell he wants to call you, now shut up and take it,” demanded Vincent as he began to fuck Diederich with strong and rapid strokes.

“Nngh!” grunted Diederich as his lover stroked him a little faster. “ _I fucking hate you, Phantomhive!”_ cried Diederich as his orgasm finally hit and he spurted into his lover’s fist, closing his eyes to let himself momentarily enjoy the sensation of Vincent fucking his twitching asshole while he came.

 

“ _Uh, Ciel!”_ moaned Vincent as he buried himself deep inside of Diederich’s ass and flooded it with his pent up release.

 

Little Ciel had been watching his father fuck Diederich the entire time while feeling a dark, angry feeling of jealousy bubble into his chest; that was _his_ father and _he_ should have been the one that his father had come inside of. Ciel grew angrier and angrier when Diederich continued to act like he didn’t even want it and Ciel quickly decided he hated the man. Ciel was seconds away from reaching out and slapping Diederich right across the face but then his father had called out his name, his loving, adoring father who could do no wrong had called out _his_ name when he came, not Diederich’s.

 

It wasn’t long before Ciel found himself wrapped comfortably in his father’s arms and Diederich was laying somewhere off to the side that Ciel couldn’t see.

 

“I love you Daddy,” said Ciel cheerfully, now in a much more pleasant mood that his father had decided to cuddle him instead of Diederich.

 

“I love you too, Ciel,” said Vincent, and he pressed a kiss to his little son’s mouth.

 

“You kiss your son on the mouth?” said Diederich in disgust.

 

“Heh,” said Vincent, and he responded by pressing his lips to Ciel’s once again and opening the boy’s mouth, and for the first time ever pushing his tongue inside and sliding it across the boy’s own until his son began to moan and squirm underneath him.

 

“Daddy,” breathed Ciel as his father pulled away, his big blue eyes shining with so much love and adoration it made Vincent feel like some sort of god.

 

“You’re going to hell,” said Diederich flatly.

 

“Like you aren’t going with me,” said Vincent with a laugh.

 

“Tch,” said Diederich. He eyed the deep breathing of the boy resting quietly against his father’s chest and assumed he had fallen asleep. “I hope you know I now hate that little brat of yours even more than I hate you,” said Diederich bitterly.

 

 _I hate you too,_ thought the half-asleep Ciel.

 

“Is someone jealous?” said Vincent with a knowing smirk.

 

“Go to hell. Does that wife of yours know? About you and your son?” asked Diederich.

 

“ _Ha!_ No, of course not… and if you ever tell her… _I will kill you._ ”

 

Diederich lay there quietly, trying to decide if he even cared enough for his lover of all these years to actually keep his secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I said I was going to disappear but I have like this obsessive compulsion to write this story. I haven't written it yet but next chapter a wild plot appears. 
> 
> \- Do you have any idea how hard it is to find another vampire in this city? I'm like, the only one... except my dad.   
> \- EWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
> -I know. I mean, I thought about it...   
> -EWWWWWWW!!!  
> -Well what am I gonna do?  
> -EWWWW UR GONNA DO UR DAD?  
> -No I just thought about it!  
> (No booty calls // Youtube)
> 
> WARNINGS: ...idk they talk about pissing on Diederich's face but it doesn't actually happen. Ciel is an oddly masochistic 13 year old. Hair pulling and slut calling. AND YOU KNOW VINCENT IS A DIRTY LYING CHEATING WHORE.

Thirteen year old Ciel awoke that mid-winter morning feeling more excited than he had ever been in his entire life. Today was December fourteenth, his birthday, and he was now officially thirteen, a full-fledged teenager. Ciel felt himself growing more and more excited as his cock begin to grow hard underneath his silken sheets, remembering the promise his father had made to him all those years ago. Ciel closed his eyes and slipped an eager hand underneath the sheets, giving himself a single stroke then quickly pulling his hand away; he was going to save himself for later.

 

“Happy birthday, Ciel!” came the voice of his father as he walked in to his son’s room, his wife following immediately behind him.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” said Rachel, and she handed her son two small gifts. “Your father and I got you a few presents. Go on, open them,” said Ciel’s mother cheerfully.

 

Ciel carefully pulled the ribbon off the first box and opened it, revealing a small box of his favorite chocolate truffles.

 

“Thank you,” said Ciel politely as he turned his attention to the next box and opened it, revealing a black silk necktie resting on a bed of tissue paper.

 

“It’s your very first necktie!” said his mother excitedly, “I can’t believe my little boy is already old enough to start wearing neckties like his father instead of the cute little bowties you always used to wear. Oh!” cried Rachel, and she put one hand to her mouth as she got overly emotional and began to cry, feeling slightly relieved when her husband pulled her close. “He’s … he’s already a teenager!”

 

“There, there, Rachel,” said Vincent as his wife buried her face into his shoulder. “It was bound to happen eventually. What’s the matter, Ciel? Don’t you like your gifts?” asked Vincent as he observed his son staring at the necktie looking dumbfounded. “That tie was mine when I was your age,” added Vincent, pleased when his son began to smile and stroke the silk fabric fondly.

 

“Thank you so much, father,” said Ciel while looking up at his father with a knowing smile. “Thank you, mother,” added Ciel flatly while bothering to spare his mother a sideways glance, though she was apparently still too busy being emotional and hiding her face against her husband to care.

 

“Come now Rachel, let the boy get dressed for the day,” insisted Vincent, and his wife sniffed and lifted her head, smiling at her teenage son who was quickly becoming a man even if he wasn’t paying her any attention. She felt her husband grab her by the shoulder as she continued to stand there staring, so she quickly turned and followed her husband out of the room.

 

Once his parents had left the room Ciel pulled the folded necktie out of its box and watched it unfurl, then rubbed it lovingly against his cheek and breathed it in, knowing that it had once been his father’s. He hurriedly popped open the buttons on his nightshirt one by one and began to rub the long strip of fabric against his bare chest until his nipples had stiffened into tiny peaks and he was hard again.

 

“Uh!” panted Ciel into the quiet of his room. He so very desperately wanted to rub the silk necktie all over his cock until he came but he resisted, knowing that his fluids would ruin his father’s precious gift. Ciel reluctantly rolled up his father’s necktie and gently placed it back in the box it had come in, deciding that he would ask Tanaka to dress him in it later today as he sat there attempting to will away his erection.

 

Ciel had the day off from his studies as it was his birthday, so he spent most of the day lazing about and pestering his father whenever his mother wasn’t looking. Vincent Phantomhive still had an entire company to run so at some point he had stopped entertaining Ciel and hid himself away in his office, much to Ciel’s chagrin. Ciel waited about an hour then barged his way into his father’s study and perched himself on the edge of his father’s desk.

 

“Why won’t you pay attention to me?” demanded Ciel angrily.

 

“I have work, Ciel,” his father replied, not even bothering to glance up from his paperwork. This made Ciel even more irritated than he already was.

 

“It’s my birthday!” insisted Ciel, “I don’t see why you couldn’t have taken the day off.”

 

“As much as I would have liked to spend the entire day with you, I’m afraid adults have more responsibilities than children,” said Vincent while continuing his paperwork.

 

“Don’t call me a child!” said Ciel heatedly. The fact that his father had yet to even look at him annoyed Ciel greatly and he spread himself out across the desk right on top of his father’s paperwork, lying on his back and spreading his legs suggestively while he stared up at his father. “Do you still think I’m a child now?”

 

“I’m afraid so,” said Vincent, amused when his son looked at him crossly. “Don’t you want to be daddy’s little boy forever?”

 

“Mm,” moaned Ciel in his throat at his father’s words, “Do you want me?” he asked as he fingered the tie his father had given him, the one that he had made Tanaka dress him in earlier that morning.

 

“Yes,” breathed Vincent quietly as he continued to watch his son, quickly growing excited by the way his son was teasing him.

 

“Then why won’t you touch me?” whined Ciel, “Please, daddy, I’ve been waiting all day…!” Ciel pretended to beg, knowing that it would spur his father into action.

 

Vincent eagerly licked his lips as he stared at the small tent in son’s short pants, though when he glanced over at the wall clock he realized that no matter how tempting Ciel was being he simply didn’t have enough time.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until tonight,” said Vincent to his very disappointed son, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

“Gh,” grunted Ciel, “I don’t know if I can wait that long--!”

 

“If you really can’t wait then why don’t you go rub one out in the bathroom next door, hm?” suggested Vincent.

 

“No, I – I want to save it!” protested Ciel while averting his gaze, a light blush now dusting his slightly older cheeks.

 

“Ahh, you always were such a good little boy,” praised Vincent. “Now get down from there, I’m expecting company any minute.”

 

“Company?” asked Ciel as he obeyed his father’s orders and removed himself from the desk.

 

“Ah, Dee~!” said Vincent happily as a knock sounded on the study door and Diederich was shown in by Tanaka.

 

“What is _he_ doing here?” asked Ciel through gritted teeth as his angry gaze met that of the equally angry older man. Ciel was older now and not scared of the man in the slightest, so he continued to challenge the man with his eyes, daring him to back down first.

 

“I don’t know, actually,” came his father’s voice from somewhere behind him, “Your mother is the one who invited him. Now run along before she sees you.”

 

“You heard the man,” said Diederich with a smirk.

 

Ciel left the room as his father had requested, though he was sure not to break eye contact with the dirty German dog until it was absolutely necessary. Ciel Phantomhive was pissed; how _dare_ Diederich show his face on his birthday. Ciel grew even angrier when he thought about the possibility that his father had just lied to him; it was entirely possible that _his father_ had invited the man and they were fucking _right now_ – Ciel’s mind was immediately put at ease as he brushed past his mother, who was indeed making her way to his father’s study. Ciel relaxed as a sense of relief washed over him but it was only temporary; what could his mother possibly want with _Diederich?_

Ciel felt his stomach tie in a knot as he considered the possibilities; maybe Diederich had finally betrayed his father’s secret and his mother was now on her way to confront him. Ciel quickly sat down in the nearest chair, feeling uneasy and fearing the worst. What would become of his father if his mother were to ever find out?

 

Ciel was once again put at ease when both of his parents joined him for his after-dinner birthday cake; his father didn’t seem upset in the slightest and neither did his mother, though Ciel was still pissed that Diederich had been invited. He couldn’t stop glaring at the man as his parents sang him a happy birthday, feeling annoyed that the dumb German dog had distracted him from enjoying his father’s beautiful voice.

 

“Make a wish, son,” Ciel heard his father say once the song had ended and he turned his attention back to his birthday cake, the lit flames of the thirteen candles swaying gently under his uncertain gaze. Surely he was too old to believe in wishes?

 

“Go on sweetie,” came the encouraging voice of his mother, and Ciel glanced up at his father who was smiling at him gently. Maybe – just maybe – he was still young enough to believe in wishes. Ciel closed his eyes and silently made his wish.

 

_I wish – I wish my father would take me far away from here and he would love me and only me for as long as we both shall live. Just the two of us, together forever._

 

Ciel opened his eyes and blew out the candles, pleased with himself when all thirteen flames extinguished at once. He looked up at his father and let out a small, happy laugh.

 

“That means my wish is going to come true,” said Ciel eagerly.

 

“What did you wish for?” asked Vincent curiously.

 

“Don’t tell him, sweetie, or it will never come true!” insisted Rachel.

 

Ciel let out a small laugh at his mother’s words.

 

“Yes, mother.”

 

Later that night Ciel sat in his room with his back against the headboard and the down comforter pulled across his lap, his arms crossed angrily against his chest. His mother had gone to bed _so early_ that night, and here it was after midnight and his father had yet to make an appearance. Ciel grew more and more irritated with each minute that passed by; what the hell was his father doing? What if he and Diederich were -- ? No, that couldn’t be, there were no voices coming from the next room. Ciel sat there absolutely fuming as the clock hit one and his father finally decided to make an appearance.

 

“Where _were_ you?” asked Ciel angrily.

 

“I’m sorry, Ciel, I’m afraid your mother wanted my attention,” said his father as he crawled on top of Ciel and attempted to press an apologetic kiss to his son’s lips.

 

Ciel immediately mashed a palm to his father’s face and shoved him away.

 

“Did you fuck her?” spat Ciel bitterly.

 

“No, not exactly,” Vincent replied, thoroughly amused by his son’s jealousy. “Don’t be angry, Ciel,” Vincent said gently and he lowered his head to kiss at his son’s neck, pleased when Ciel didn’t push him away. “Don’t you want to celebrate your birthday?”

 

“Gh,” grunted Ciel, “Why do you even still touch her?” asked Ciel, pleased that his father hadn’t gone all the way with his mother but still angry nonetheless.

 

“It’s my duty as her husband to please her; you should know that by now,” said Vincent as he bit lightly against his son’s neck, pleased when Ciel squirmed underneath him.

 

“Who do you love more, me or her?” asked Ciel, trying to mask his uncertainty by sounding angry.

 

“You,” said Vincent as he began to undo the buttons on his son’s nightshirt, “Always you. The only reason I even have to love her anymore is that she helped me make you.”

 

Ciel shivered underneath his father’s touch as he began to pinch and pull at his sensitive nipples.

 

“What about Diederich--?” Ciel asked unsurely, but soon growing angry as he remembered how the man and both his parents had met earlier that day in his father’s study. “Did you finally ask mother to join you?” said Ciel bitterly.

 

His father was responded with a laugh.

 

“ _Ha!_ Your mother thought she would accuse Dee and I of having an affair,” chuckled Vincent as he began to kiss his way down his son’s chest and belly, “Then she accused him of touching you.”

“What did he say?” asked Ciel, suddenly worried that Diederich had somehow betrayed his father’s secret.

 

“He denied it, of course, but you should have seen him sweat,” said Vincent with another laugh, “I can assure you it was hilarious.” Vincent had now reached his son’s hardened sex and he began to press small, gentle kisses to it lovingly.

 

One of Ciel’s eyes unintentionally squinted as his father began to touch him where he wanted it most.

 

“Dee is spending the night in the pool house you know, why don’t we ask him to come join us?” suggested Vincent while looking up at his son.

 

“Ugh, _no!”_ Ciel immediately refused. “I hate him!”

 

“I’ll let you piss on his face,” offered his father with an amused laugh.

 

“Ngh!” cried Ciel as his father began to lick and suck along his small shaft, “No! I hate him so much he doesn’t even deserve that much!”

 

“You can even make him drink it if you want to,” tried his father a second time.

 

“ _I said no!”_ shouted Ciel.

 

“What’s the matter, Ciel? You used to love torturing Dee with your father,” asked Vincent seriously as he repeatedly ran his tongue along the underside of his son’s erect penis from base to tip.

 

“ _I hate him!”_ cried Ciel again, “Who do you love more, me or that dumb German dog?” asked Ciel, feeling like his tiny heart was about to break because he was so afraid of hearing the answer.

 

“You, Ciel,” came his father’s reply, and Ciel felt his chest swell with an unbearable pain as his father paused what he was doing to look straight at him, his brown eyes sincere. “Always you.”

 

“Then why do you still fuck him!” demanded Ciel as he tried not to cry. “Am I not enough for you?”

 

“I’m afraid you’re still a bit too small to satisfy me properly,” replied Vincent honestly as he continued to slick his tongue along his son’s erect cock.

 

“Then – when I’m older, will you leave him for me?” questioned Ciel unsurely.

 

“If that’s what you want me to do,” said Vincent in an attempt to appease his upset son.

 

“Promise?” asked Ciel, his voice small.

 

“I promise,” said Vincent, and he engulfed his son’s small shaft with his mouth and began to suck on it gently.

 

“Uh…” said Ciel softly, always forgetting how good it felt when his father sucked him off until the next time his father went down on him. “Nngh, god!” Both of Ciel’s hands had tangled in his father’s hair but he was doing his best not to pull or tighten his grip, not wanting to cause his beloved father any pain. He was having an even harder time, however, trying not to move his hips. “Ah, no!” said Ciel as his father pulled his mouth away in order to speak.

 

“It’s alright, Ciel. You can move your hips,” said Vincent gently.

 

“But … I’m bigger now, I don’t want to hurt you,” said Ciel unsurely, thoroughly annoyed when his father responded with a laugh.

 

“I can assure you you’re not as big as you think you are,” said Vincent.

 

“Sh-shut up!” cried an angry Ciel and he pulled his father’s hair out of spite.

 

“That doesn’t even hurt you know,” said Vincent in amusement. “It’s alright, Ciel, you won’t be this young forever…go on, move your hips. Fuck your daddy’s mouth… I know you want to.”

 

Ciel let out a soft whimper as his father enveloped him with his mouth once again and he began to rock his hips, thrusting shallowly in and out. Ciel let out another small cry as his father took him in to the base and he began to thrust deeper and with more force, eagerly fucking his father’s face like his father had wanted.

 

“ _S-suck harder! Please!”_ Ciel half-begged, half-ordered, watching through half-lidded eyes as his loving father worked his cock with his mouth, nearly losing his mind when his father’s brown eyes opened to look right at him. “ _Uh! You feel so…!”_ Ciel couldn’t take it anymore and he lost control, fucking himself into his father’s wet, tight mouth so hard and fast he was slightly worried he might break his father’s nose with how many times he had forcefully bumped against it. “ _Ahh – ahh! I’m – I’m coming!”_

 

Ciel had buried himself deep in his father’s mouth as he came, throwing his head back as he cried out his pleasure every time he felt another forceful spurt of come leave his body. Ciel was sure he had never come so much in his life and he began to grow worried that his father might gag on the surprising amount of fluid he had just produced. Ciel looked down at his father as he pulled his mouth away, feeling concerned when his father didn’t immediately speak though his mind was soon put at ease when he felt his father dribbling his semen on to his little boy hole.

 

“ _Nn_ ,” said Ciel as his father began to finger him, his just spent cock already twitching with interest.

 

“You must have been saving it for a while to have come that much,” remarked Vincent. “How long has it been?”

 

“It’s been weeks,” said Ciel weakly, still feeling exhausted from having spent such a big load only moments prior.

 

“Hmm,” his father hummed, “Have you been keeping yourself nice and tight for me too or have you been shoving things in there like you always do?”

 

“K-keeping it tight for you...” admitted Ciel, “ _Mm!”_ he moaned as his father inserted another finger and began to stretch him open.

 

“What’s your favorite thing to put inside?” asked Vincent excitedly as he tried to stretch open his son as gently as possible.

 

“What haven’t I put inside?” responded Ciel, knowing that his response would please his father.

 

“Ahh, you always were daddy’s little ass slut,” panted Vincent as he withdrew his fingers from his son’s hole and swiped from the glob of his son’s semen he had smeared there in order to rub it on his waiting cock.

 

Ciel’s entire body tensed as he felt his father position himself just outside his entrance; they had never done this before, and he didn’t know what it would be like.

 

“Tell me, Ciel,” began his father unexpectedly, “Why are you always so angry? You used to be such a sweet little boy.”

 

Ciel looked off to the side without responding; he thought he had already made it clear tonight that it was because he was terribly jealous. Ciel was in for a mild surprise when his father bent down and began to kiss him deeply.

 

“Happy birthday, Ciel. I love you,” said his father as he finally pulled his mouth away. Vincent began to grind the tip of his cock against Ciel’s tiny hole, patiently waiting for the boy to be ready. “Did you think I would forget my promise I made all those years ago?” asked Vincent as his beloved son stared up at him, immediately noticing the uncertainty in his son’s eyes. “Do you still want it? It’s fine if you don’t.”

 

“Will it… will it hurt?” asked a very nervous Ciel.

 

“Maybe a little,” replied Vincent honestly, “But only at first. It won’t hurt as much if you can relax yourself.”

 

“Daddy,” breathed Ciel, “I want it. Please fuck me, daddy.”

 

“Ah, there’s my boy,” praised Vincent and he began to slowly push himself into his son’s tight entrance. “That’s the first time you’ve called me daddy tonight, you know.” Vincent winced as he felt his son’s muscles try and force him out. “Be a good little boy and relax, as much as you can.”

 

Ciel was breathing rapidly underneath his father in short, harsh breaths as he tried to relax himself as his father had ordered. His father was so much bigger than anything he had ever taken in before and since it had been weeks since he last had anything inside it was more painful than he had expected.

 

“Ah, that’s it, you’re such a good boy,” soothed Vincent gently, “You’re doing so good; it’s already halfway in.” Vincent continued to push himself in until he was buried to the hilt inside his underage son and then he stopped in order to give his young son a chance to adjust, affectionately stroking his son’s hair when Ciel let out a tiny whimper. “How does it feel?” asked Vincent when his son’s pain finally seemed to have subsided.

 

“It’s – it’s so deep!” cried Ciel, “I’m so full! So full of Daddy’s cock,” said Ciel with a moan.

 

“Is it alright if I move now?”

 

Ciel responded with an enthusiastic nod.

 

“Please!”

 

Vincent began to slowly push and pull himself out of his son, growing concerned when his son let out a high-pitched whine.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“ _It hurts so good!”_ cried Ciel, “ _More_ , Daddy, please, more!” Ciel begged in earnest.

 

“Ahh, who knew that masochistic tendencies could show up at such a young age?” mused Vincent as he continued to give his son more of what he had asked for, “We are going to have so much fun when you are older.”

 

“ _Hnn!”_ Ciel cried as his father began to pick up his speed and he felt his own insides tighten around his father’s cock. “Uh, I… does it… does it feel good for you too?” asked Ciel unsurely.

 

“ _So very good,_ ” moaned Vincent as he felt his son’s walls tighten around him, “I’ve never had anything better, _mm_!”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes, Ciel, I promise… _ah, god!_ Your little ass is so tight I nearly came just by being inside you,” Vincent confessed as he continued to gently fuck his son.

 

“ _Nn, Daddy!_ I – I want it harder!”

 

Vincent laughed.

 

“Isn’t this enough? If I go any harder I might hurt you.”

 

“I don’t care if it hurts!” insisted Ciel, “It feels good when it hurts! _Fuck me, Daddy, harder!”_

 

Vincent hesitantly gave his son a few stronger thrusts as he didn’t want to hurt the boy.

 

“Nnagh!” Ciel let out a frustrated cry as his father refused to comply with his request, “Do it like you mean it! _Harder! Harder! Pound me into the fucking mattress!”_

 

“ _God, Ciel!”_ Vincent lost his last ounce of self-control and he pulled out of his son, flipping him over onto his belly and shoving his head down sideways into the pillows while he pulled his small ass into the air and re-inserted himself into his son’s hole and began fucking him with strong, powerful thrusts.

 

“ _Uh!”_ moaned Ciel as his father gave him exactly what he wanted, “That’s it… you’re making me feel _so good!_ Daddy!” cried Ciel enthusiastically, “Daddy! Daddy! _Daddy!”_

“You like that you little ass slut?” panted Vincent as he roughly pulled his son’s hair, pleased when his son let out a little moan at the pain.

 

“ _Nnh, I love it!”_ said Ciel eagerly; he had never experienced anything like this before and it had made him more aroused than he ever thought possible.

 

“Beg me to come inside you, slut,” ordered Vincent roughly.

 

“Come inside me, Daddy!” begged Ciel, “Fill me up! Uh, I want Daddy’s come inside my tight little boy hole _so bad!”_

“You would like that, wouldn’t you, you little come slut,” said Vincent, and he reached underneath Ciel in order to take his son’s cock in his fist and stroke him to completion.

 

“ _Hnng!”_ whined Ciel as his father began to stroke him in time with his powerful thrusts, “Daddy! _Daddy! I’m - !”_

“ _Fuck!”_ Vincent swore loudly as he felt his son’s insides begin to twitch and tighten around him as the boy came and he began to thrust in and out of the moaning boy more rapidly until his own orgasm approached and buried himself deep inside, releasing several powerful spurts of come into the boy’s insides. “ _Uh, god…_ ” moaned Vincent Phantomhive as he slowly came down from his high and removed himself from the boy, immediately rolling Ciel on to his side and taking the boy into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Ciel,” Vincent apologized to his barely conscious son, “It was only your first time. I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” managed the exhausted Ciel, “I’m the one who asked for it.”

 

“Still,” insisted Vincent as he stroked his son’s hair, “I’m sure I nearly broke you.”

 

Ciel cuddled closer to his father so that his head was resting directly against his father’s chest and inhaled deeply, breathing in his father’s scent.

 

“Even if you did I wouldn’t care,” said Ciel.

 

Vincent let out a small laugh.

 

“I’m pretty sure you aren’t going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

 

“I’m not as fragile as you seem to think I am,” said Ciel heatedly and he tilted his chin up to look at his father angrily. He wasn’t expecting his father to grab him by the chin and lower his head to kiss him. Ciel closed his eyes and let himself be kissed, loving the way his father tasted when he pressed his much larger tongue into his small mouth.

 

“I love you, Ciel,” said Vincent gently once he had pulled his mouth away.

 

Ciel was still slightly miffed by his father’s insistence that he couldn’t take a good pounding but he soon responded in kind.

 

“I love you too. Will you sleep with me tonight?”

 

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” promised Vincent as he continued to smooth one hand lovingly over his son’s hair.

 

“Just once I’d like to wake up in the morning wrapped in your arms,” lamented Ciel.

 

“Maybe someday,” said Vincent. “Get some rest. It’s been a long day and you still have lessons tomorrow.”

Ciel was quite annoyed by the fact that his father was still treating him like a child but he was too tired to argue so he did as he was told, closing his eyes and rapidly drifting off to sleep to the sound of his father’s heartbeat.

 

Vincent Phantomhive waited a good fifteen minutes to ensure that his son was really asleep before giving his sleeping son a kiss on the forehead, then quietly slipping away to the pool house in order to pay Dee a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ciel finds out that his father has betrayed his trust, Ciel quickly finds a way to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sweet anon who was asking me about this fic on tumblr <3 // P.S. my new tumblr URL is ischagoras.tumblr.com

The now thirteen-year-old Ciel blinked a few times as the morning world slowly came in to his vision. Once his initial grogginess had worn off, Ciel remembered that he had spent the night before celebrating his birthday with his father, which made him giddy enough to smile uncontrollably. Ciel immediately rolled over, fully expecting to be embraced by the warm arms of his father.

 

"Father?" Ciel questioned aloud, finding that the space on his bed next to him was completely empty, then remembering that his father had only promised to stay until Ciel fell asleep. Ciel rolled back over on to his other side, his mind flooding with the possibilities of why his father had always refused to sleep with him. Ciel could understand when he was younger, as his mother Rachel sometimes came to check on him, but now that he was older it simply didn't make any sense.

 

It wasn't long before Ciel heard the sound of someone quietly opening his door. Ciel pretended that he was just now waking up as his father slid in bed next to him.

 

"Father?" asked Ciel with a sleepy-sounding yawn, his heart racing even though he was trying to keep calm. Ciel wanted answers, even if he wasn't quite sure whether or not he really wanted to hear them.

 

"Yes, Ciel, it's me," said Vincent as he wrapped one arm around the boy and pulled him close, hugging Ciel tight as he rested his chin atop Ciel's head. "I thought I'd give you a belated birthday gift, so here I am... right in bed next to you when you wake up. Forgive me for not sleeping with you all these years?" said Vincent as he moved to press a kiss to Ciel's hair, then placed his chin back on top of Ciel's head.

 

Ciel hesitantly put one hand on top of Vincent's forearm and partially hugged him back, though he felt a lump grow in his throat at his father's question; whether or not he would forgive his father all depended on what happened next.

 

"Run away with me," Ciel pleaded softly, his voice barely above a whisper. One of Ciel's small hands clenched into his father's arm as he prepared himself to hear an unfavorable answer.

 

Vincent responded with a small chuckle.

 

"That's easier said than done, Ciel."

 

Ciel state of nervous tension immediately turned to anger; he was so upset that he started shaking in his father's grasp and he angrily cast his father's arm aside so that he could sit up and look his father in the eye.

 

"You don't even want to run away with me, do you?" Ciel nearly shouted, his wave of emotions causing him to throw all caution to the wind. "All you ever want is to be with that dumb dog Diedrich!"

 

Vincent's eyebrows raised in mild surprise that Ciel had finally called him out. Vincent had been together with Diedrich for _years_ and there was no way he was going to give that up now, even if it meant his only son getting hurt.

 

"Ciel, shh, someone might hear you," Vincent said at first, trying both to calm Ciel down and buy himself some time.

 

"I don't care!" Ciel cried, "Where were you last night? After you left me?" asked Ciel, his voice nearly breaking as his deep blue eyes began to water. Ciel was absolutely terrified that he already knew the answer. " _Tch!_ " said Ciel in frustrated disappointment when Vincent responded with only silence. Ciel was now digging the nails of one hand into his bare leg so hard it was starting to leave welts around the red imprints caused by his short fingernails. " _Answer me!_ " Ciel demanded, his voice still shaking even though it had risen in volume.

 

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment as he built up the resolve to answer his son's question.

 

"I was in the pool house."

 

_"YOU WENT TO SEE DIEDRICH?!"_ Ciel shrieked, now hysterical that his father had confirmed his original suspicion and so blatantly betrayed his trust. "You went and fucked DIEDRICH?" Ciel continued on, "On my BIRTHDAY?"

 

"Ciel, calm down, you know I love you - "

 

_"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!"_ Ciel screamed, and he angrily grabbed the pillow from somewhere behind him and threw it directly in his father's face. "GET OUT!"

 

Vincent took the brunt of his son's anger and let the pillow hit him; after all he knew that it wouldn't hurt, but at the very least it might do something to make Ciel feel better.

 

"Ciel, please, just listen to me - "

 

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! _NOW!_ " Ciel was still so worked up about what his father had done that he could barely breathe. Ciel sat there on the bed taking angry, shallow breaths as his father stared back looking not the least bit sorry.

 

"...alright," said Vincent at long last, finally accepting his fate.

 

Ciel watched with burning eyes as his father climbed out of bed and moved towards the door, waiting painfully for his father to exit before breaking down into violent sobs.

 

_How could he do this to me?_ Ciel thought as he cried, _After we finally...on my birthday!_ _And for what? For **Diedrich?**_

Ciel was crying so hard he was beginning to choke on the mucus that filled his sinuses.

 

_Does he even..._

Ciel opened his mouth and took a deep breath, his airway still not clear enough that he could breathe properly.

 

_...love me?_

Ciel immediately resumed his choked sobbing as he finished the thought, the fat tears mingling with his snot only serving to make everything worse. Ciel wiped his nose on the sleeve of his night shirt countless times, the crisp white fabric soon soaked with mucus and tears. Ciel brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tight as he sat there, the teardrops continuing to run down his face with every single blink.

 

"Vincent, honey," began Rachel as she was seated by Tanaka at the breakfast table, "Where is Ciel?"

 

Vincent very calmly speared one of the breakfast sausages on his plate with a fork and took a bite, chewing thoroughly and swallowing before answering his wife's question.

 

"I imagine he's still in his room."

 

"It's not like him to be late for breakfast," Rachel replied, "Don't you think that's strange?"

 

Vincent responded with a slight shrug.

 

"The boy is a teenager now, Rachel, if I were you I'd expect this sort of behavior and then some." Vincent replied. "Speaking of absent parties, where is Dee?" Vincent asked, directing his question to Tanaka.

 

"Master Diedrich has requested to take breakfast alone in the pool house," Tanaka replied, "I can assure you he has already been served."

 

Vincent Phantomhive chose to ignore the look on his wife's face as she immediately frowned at the mention of his missing friend, and instead chose to continue eating his breakfast. It wasn't long before Vincent began to feel the uneasy feeling of someone staring at him, and when he looked up he found that runny tears were falling from Rachel's eyes.

 

"Rachel...." said Vincent, slightly concerned by her reaction, "Are you crying?"

 

"Tell me, Vincent," Rachel began, her voice small as she tried not to let her tears affect her speech, "You would never let Diedrich... do anything to Ciel... would you?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous Rachel, of course not," said Vincent, very thoroughly keeping his calm composure as he answered his wife's question.

 

Rachel slammed both of her palms on the table and stood, the wooden chair behind her scraping against the hardwood floor as she did so.

 

"I'm going to check on Ciel."

 

"Suit yourself," said Vincent, not even bothering to spare his wife a sideways glance. Vincent knew that his son was so deeply in love with him that Ciel would never give away their secret, meaning that there was no point in him worrying about it now.

 

Rachel hurried across the long hallway of the house that led to the bedroom corridor and burst into Ciel's room, finding her son dressed in his day clothes but curled up on one side, his knees brought close to his chest as he lay still on top of his made bed.

 

"Ciel!" Rachel shouted as she rushed to her son's side, "Ciel, honey, what's wrong?"

 

"...mother?" Ciel asked weakly as Rachel's face came into view; Ciel's freshest batch of tears had made his eyesight blurry.

 

"Yes, Ciel, it's me," soothed Rachel gently as she smoothed one hand along the side of Ciel's face and on top of his hair. "Why are you crying sweetie? Did something happen?"

 

Ciel's initial reaction was to say no, nothing happened, but with his reddened eyes blatantly showing just how long he had been crying he was certain that his mother wouldn't fall for that. Ciel quickly raced for some excuse as to why he had been crying, finally settling on a response and coughing a bit in order to hide a laugh at the genius plan that had just occurred to him.

 

"Mother..." Ciel began as he turned up the waterworks, his long stuffed up nose nearly causing him to gag as he fake sniffled, "...it's... it's Diedrich!" Ciel hid his face in his hands as he pretended to cry and continued, "Last night, he - !"

 

Rachel swallowed hard; she had spent years fearing this very moment, and she immediately began to blame herself as a mother for letting something like this happen to her one and only son.

 

"Shh, shh," said Rachel, her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around Ciel's shoulders even though she was kneeling at the side of his bed, "It's okay, Ciel, it's okay."

 

"He..." began Ciel, "he's been... t-touching me," Ciel said with a gulp, "for years," Ciel added, and he let out another loud wail for good measure. "And last night, he... he hurt me, mother!" said Ciel, his face still hidden behind his hands. "It h-hurt!" Ciel stuttered, "It s-still hurts!" Ciel continued pretending to cry into the palms of his hands that were still cupped over his face as he tried to think of some reason why he hadn't said anything about Diedrich touching him all these years. "He told me that if I ever told anyone he would make you and father disappear..." Ciel finally added in a whisper, making sure to trail off into nothingness in order to add to his mother's distress.

 

"Shh, shh, Ciel, it's okay, it's okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise," soothed Rachel, even though she herself was crying as she continued to hug Ciel and gently rub up and down the length of his back. "I'm so sorry Ciel, I've failed you as a mother. I'm so sorry, I never should have let this happen, shh, shh, I should've known...shh... it'll be alright...."

 

Ciel let out soft gasps from behind his cupped hands as if he was gasping for air due to his excessive crying, but unbeknownst to Rachel, Ciel was merely holding back small laughs; if Rachel were to pry her son's hands away she would have seen a giant grin plastered on his face. Ciel couldn't be more pleased with himself now that he had finally figured out a way to get rid of that awful German dog Diedrich, which meant that now, at long last, he would finally have his father all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not on a regular update schedule (for any of my stories) OTL


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel confronts her husband about Ciel's accusation against Diedrich, only to find herself severely disappointed. Later on Vincent makes it clear to Ciel just how unhappy he is with the mess his son has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. I don't know why this chapter gave me so much trouble exactly but at least it's finally done. 
> 
> I don't know whether or not to apologize for how long it is lol. It's nearly 3,000 words but I haven't updated in 3 weeks. There is no smut but there is a lot of plot advancement. 
> 
> Long ass chapter, no smut, haven't updated in ages: I'm sorry.

Not long after Rachel had slipped inside Ciel's bedroom to find Ciel crying, Vincent Phantomhive could be found standing right outside Ciel's closed bedroom door. It had dawned on Vincent while eating breakfast that this situation was certainly a possibility; after all, Ciel had always hated Diedrich. Vincent had heard everything he needed to hear when he ran over to the pool house and burst through the front door without even so much as a warning knock. Diedrich glanced over to Vincent from where he was sitting at the small breakfast table with half a sandwich stuffed in his mouth.

 

"Phantomhive?" asked Diedrich with a mouth full of food, then swallowed so that he could speak clearly. "You look like you've seen the devil himself."

 

"I... Ciel... go... "

 

"You're not making any sense," said Diedrich flatly, furrowing his thick brow at Vincent's incomprehensible words, "Not like that's anything out of the ordinary."

 

"Ciel told Rachel..." panted Vincent, as he was out of breath from his long sprint across the vast backyard, "... it was you."

 

Diedrich clenched his buttered egg sandwich so hard that besides his fingers leaving indents on the bread the sandwich contents began to spill out the edges.  

 

"I should've known something like this would happen," said Diedrich in frustration, as he knew exactly what this situation meant for his relationship with Vincent. "You just had to go and get that brat of yours involved, didn't you?"

 

"It doesn't matter anymore!" shouted Vincent as he slammed his arm hard against the pool house kitchen's wall, "Go! Get out! Go back to Germany! Now!"

 

Diedrich took the final few bites of his sandwich and swallowed before slamming both of his palms down on the breakfast table as he stood.

 

"Gladly," said Diedrich, barely sparing Vincent a second glance as the head of the Phantomhives watched him go.

 

Vincent's chest was heaving from his outburst as he watched Tanaka lead Diedrich away as he had requested. Vincent had hurriedly prepared a rush train ticket back to Germany for Diedrich, as he knew full well that there would be no convincing Rachel in this situation, not to mention it would be near impossible for Diedrich to escape the law if he were to stay instead of returning to his home country.

 

Vincent's light brown eyes watched as Diedrich's familiar back disappeared around the side of the house. Once Diedrich had gone Vincent let out a slow, shuffled breath; he had just sent his lover of who knows how many years packing against his will and he was devastated. He was devastated that he had lost a lifelong lover, a loyal partner, his only friend. Yet Vincent told himself he was a man, after all, so he straightened his shoulders and made his way back to his study, where he chose to focus on some mindless task until the time Rachel would undoubtedly appear.

 

Rachel came marching in to Vincent's study not long after he had sat down, much like Vincent had expected.

 

"Diedrich has been touching Ciel!" Rachel shouted without any other explanation after closing Vincent's study door behind her, her eyes still wet with tears from her time spent crying and holding Ciel. Rachel grew frustrated when Vincent basically ignored her and continued on with his work, almost as though he didn't even hear her.

 

"Where is Diedrich?" demanded Rachel. Vincent responded with a seemingly innocent shrug.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Vincent! Tell me now, where is Diedrich?" Rachel pressed.

 

Vincent leaned back in his executive desk chair as he held a pen in his right hand, soon tapping the pen in a consistent rhythm against his desk as he eyed his clearly angry, distraught, and upset wife that stood before him.

 

"Gone."

 

"What do you mean, gone?" asked Rachel in a fury, "You let the man who's... been doing those things... to our little boy just... disappear?" Rachel asked in disbelief. "You knew about this all along, didn't you," she finally accused.

 

Vincent sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his short black locks in frustration.

 

"Rachel. Listen to me. I know that Diedrich has never laid a hand on Ciel."

 

"But Ciel, he - !" Rachel interjected, only for her words to be silenced by Vincent raising one hand in a motion for her to stop.

 

"I don't believe a word that Ciel says," said Vincent plainly.

 

"Vincent!" gasped Rachel in horror, "How could you? Ciel - he's - he's your son! And it only makes sense, the way that Ciel has behaved around Diedrich all these years!"

 

"I don't care how Ciel has behaved around Dee in the past, the fact is that Dee is an innocent man!" Vincent said in a raised voice, which caused Rachel to take a step back in surprise. "How could you do something like this, Rachel? How could you insult my best friend's honor? I thought better of you," said Vincent in a mostly spiteful tone, though it was somewhat painful for him to lie to the woman he may not have truly loved but who he had chosen to stand faithfully by his side, the woman who had spent every day since they were wed fulfilling that very role.

"Vincent!" chided Rachel, "I know that you and Diedrich have a long history but when a victim comes forward it needs to be taken seriously!"

 

"Ciel is just making up childish stories for attention!" Vincent insisted angrily. "I absolutely refuse to believe that this situation is anything other than that and that is final!"

 

"I'm disappointed in you, Vincent," said Rachel, though she otherwise bit her tongue; she had known long before marrying into the Phantomhive family that as the wife of the head of house she had no right to protest now that her husband had laid down his word. "If I ever see Diedrich's face again, I'm immediately contacting the authorities," added Rachel, as she wanted to make sure her husband knew exactly what would happen if he were to ever invite Diedrich near their son again.

 

Vincent heaved a heavy sigh, at long last dropping the pen he had been holding on to his desk, after which the pen rolled away a short distance to his right side.

 

"Fine," snapped Vincent angrily, "Now get the hell out of my office."

 

Rachel did as she was told, slamming the office door behind her with what little strength she had like she was some sort of ornery child.

 

After Rachel left Vincent sat alone, collapsing with his elbows on his desk and his head held in his hands so that his fingertips were pressed to his temples. In this moment Vincent Phantomhive wasn't even so much as tempted to blame himself; as far as he was concerned this was all Ciel's fault. It was Ciel's fault that Vincent had lost his best friend in the world to international borders, it was Ciel's fault that Vincent would most likely never see Diedrich again, and Vincent was going to show Ciel just how upset he was come nightfall.

 

Ciel was beginning to have slight regrets that he had ever said anything to his mother about the supposed Diedrich incident, as now Rachel had pulled up a chair in his room and sat there with him the entire morning. Although Ciel was still upset with his father, it was even more frustrating to have his mother, the only other obstacle in his way, invade his personal space with her constant presence. Ciel tried his best not to let himself grow angry, knowing that if he were to lose his temper with his mother now it would shatter his ruse. The worst part of it all was that Ciel really was still hurt by what his father had done to him, so he alternated atop his bed between a huddled ball and sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, the poor boy feeling like he had been caught in a hurricane of his own emotions.

 

Rachel had sat quietly observing Ciel for some time, then eventually left and returned with a book as Ciel didn't seem interested in talking. When Tanaka came to announce that it was time for tea, Rachel tried her best to get Ciel to join her as the both of them had already skipped lunch.

 

"Ciel, honey, would you like to have tea with me today?"

 

Ciel was currently in his fetal position facing away from Rachel and he briefly shook his head no, not having the strength to do much else as his emotional worries had thoroughly drained him.

Rachel's blonde eyebrows knitted together in concern; as far as she knew her son had not yet eaten a single thing today.

 

"There's _gateau au chocolat_ today!" said Rachel cheerfully, her motherly instincts causing her to revert to treating Ciel  like a much a younger child when she became lost for words. "It's still your favorite, right?"

 

_Go away,_ thought Ciel, _Go away! I hate you just as much as I hate Diedrich!_

Ciel was busy holding his lower lip in between upper teeth as he tried to prevent such thoughts from crossing his lips.

 

"Mother," said Ciel weakly, as he tried his best to put on a sad act in order to disguise his anger, "I know you're worried, so I'll eat something if you have Tanaka bring it to my room, but please, go and enjoy tea with fath... er," Ciel said, his voice breaking on the last word of his sentence as he started crying all over again. All Ciel could think about was how frustrating it was that his mother was still a part of his life, how there was no way he could get rid of her like he had done with Diedrich so that he could finally have his father all to himself.

 

_If only I could kill her,_ thought Ciel remorsefully, though he knew full well a lifetime of memories at his mother's side would make that near impossible.  

 

"Ciel!" cried Rachel as her son burst into tears and she began to smooth her hand over his hair gently, "Oh, my poor sweet baby...it's alright..."

 

"Mother, please," Ciel gasped out through his tears, "I just..." he struggled to find the words that were polite enough to tell his mother to go away, "...want to be alone for a while."

 

"Alright sweetie, I understand," said Rachel, and she leaned forward in her chair to tenderly press a kiss to the back of Ciel's head. "I'll have Tanaka send you some food."

 

"... thank you," said Ciel quietly, his entire mind focused on keeping his body still when his initial reaction was to jerk away from his mother's kiss. It suddenly occurred to Ciel that he hadn't seen his father even once today which was mildly concerning; what did his father think of all this? "Mother?" questioned Ciel as Rachel was just about to shut the bedroom door behind her.

 

"Yes?" responded Rachel, her delicate hand still poised on the door handle as she waited for Ciel's reply.

 

"I want to see father," Ciel said in a small voice, which made Rachel's concerned expression soften into a gentle smile.

 

"You always did prefer your father over me, but I suppose that's the way it is when it comes to sons. I'll let him know."

 

"...thank you," said Ciel one more time as he watched his mother close the bedroom door behind her, though he still lie there worrying about his father's reaction to his lies.

 

Now that the day had come to an end Ciel was spending the early hours of the evening perched anxiously on the foot of his bed, nervously awaiting the arrival of his father. Ciel's biological needs had eventually overridden any emotions that had been depressing his appetite and he had cheerfully joined his mother for dinner, fully expecting that his father would also be there. Yet once Ciel had taken his seat at the dinner table Tanaka had announced that Ciel's father would be taking dinner alone in the study, that information now the sole cause of Ciel's current state of nerves.

 

For the first time that day Ciel put on a genuine smile as his father appeared in his doorway.

 

"Father," greeted Ciel appropriately, "I've missed you."

 

"Ciel," said Vincent flatly as he stood in Ciel's doorway.

 

Ciel's joyful expression soon faded as he stared at his father in confusion; why wasn't his father entering the room?

 

"Come here," Vincent ordered, and Ciel did as he was told, sliding his slim legs off the edge of his bed, his small feet padding over to his father on the carpet of the room until he stood before his father nervously.

 

It wasn't long before Ciel noticed that his father was visibly shaking, even if it was only a slight tremor. Ciel stood in front of his father quietly, patiently waiting for his father to speak and he gasped in fright when his father grabbed him by the center of his nightshirt and began to violently shake him back and forth.

 

"What were you thinking?" asked Vincent angrily, "Telling a lie like that about Diedrich!"

 

"I'm sorry I just - " Ciel was too surprised by the fact that his father had just so harshly grabbed him to be able to form any words.  

 

"How could you!" Vincent yelled in Ciel's face, angry enough that bits of spittle landed on Ciel's cheek near his lower lashes, which made Ciel wince, "Dee was right, you're nothing more than a damn little brat!" Vincent released his grip on the center of Ciel's shirt and thrust his son away with enough force that Ciel landed hard on the carpeted floor.

 

"Father, please, I just - " Ciel's heart was racing fast, he had never been treated this way by his father and he was both confused and terribly frightened. "I just wanted to be with you!" Ciel shouted, finally having found the words he wanted to say even if he had just been roughly tossed aside by the very person he so desperately wanted to be with.

 

"You were with me!" retorted Vincent, "Now look what you've done!"

 

Ciel got over his initial surprise at the way he had been thrown and shaken and he bravely stood up to his father, the person he had done this for.

 

"I wanted you all to myself!" Ciel shouted, "Why don't you love me as much as I love you?" Ciel finally asked the question he had wanted the answer to all along, even if he hated to admit the painful truth.

 

"Selfish little - !" Vincent raised a hand high in the air, fully prepared to strike, though he stopped mid-swing when Ciel cried out in fright and braced himself for the coming attack.

 

Vincent slowly lowered his hand to one side as he took in the sight of his small, thirteen year old son, still just a boy, but a boy who now had both of his small hands raised to cover his face in order to block the anticipated blow from his dearly beloved father.  

 

_What have I done?_ thought Vincent in that moment, _Ciel is my son. He is my only son and I love him._

 

Ciel scooted across the floor backwards in hesitation, not knowing what his father's next action would be when his father fell to his knees and stared at Ciel blankly.

 

_Look what I've done. My own son is now afraid of me._

 

"Ciel. I'm sorry," Vincent said gently, and he wrapped his arms around Ciel's small shoulders, squeezing him tight.

 

"Father?" choked out Ciel, still afraid enough that frightened tears were pooling in his eyes. Ciel didn't know what he was asking, just that he was confused enough for his words to have come out as a question.

 

"Shh," said Vincent, and he pressed Ciel's small face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Ciel. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. Please forgive me."

 

Ciel didn't know what to say based on everything that had just happened, so he sat there in silence, gratefully breathing in the scent of his father's freshly washed skin as he was terrified this might be one of his last few precious moments wrapped up in his father's arms.

 

"Ciel," began Vincent as he pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, "I love you."

 

Ciel finally responded to his father's embrace and slid his thin arms around his father's waist, hugging him back.

 

"Who do you love more, me or Diedrich?" asked Ciel quietly, his tiny fingers clenched into the back of his father's shirt as he nervously awaited his father's reply.

 

"You, Ciel," came his father's answer, "Always you."

 

Ciel smiled to himself against the side of his father's neck; after a three year long battle for his father's affections with that awful dog from Germany Ciel had finally won.

 

"Daddy," said Ciel as he happily pressed an affectionate kiss to his father's lips, pleased when his father responded in kind, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Ciel has rid himself of Diedrich, Ciel decides to rekindle the physical aspect of his relationship with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is like stupidly long at 6,000+ words, most of which is Vincent and Ciel fucking. But I figure it's the least I can do after not updating for like 6 months. (OMG, seriously I don't know what happened.)

About a week passed before Ciel was able to feel fully confident in his victory over Diedrich, especially considering what had transpired between him and his father that very same night. Vincent was rather pleasant with Ciel after that, though neither of the two had many any sexual advances. Ciel was perfectly fine with this as he knew that both he and his father needed some time to heal. Now that Ciel was sure that he and his father were on good terms, however, he was more than ready to rekindle that aspect of their relationship.

Ciel sauntered into his father's office with a sly grin on his face as he closed the door behind him and turned the lock.

 

Vincent looked up from his paperwork at the sound, glancing at Ciel briefly before putting his head back down to his papers.

 

"Not now Ciel, I'm busy," said Vincent, otherwise ignoring his son.

 

Ciel completely ignored his father's request and climbed up on to the desk, scattering his father's papers everywhere as he pressed his nosed to his father's, the boy perched carefully atop the desk on his hands and knees.

 

"But I miss you," said Ciel softly, his big blue eyes pleading with his father without words.

 

"Ciel..." said Vincent, somewhere in between a tone of warning and exasperation, "I don't know. Maybe we should stop this."

 

Ciel immediately swiveled his legs around to the front of the desk, crossing one leg over the other and hastily grabbing his father by the necktie with a harsh yank.

 

"No," said Ciel firmly, "I won't allow it."

 

Vincent let out a slight sound of amusement at his son's behavior.

 

"You certainly are my child, aren't you?" asked Vincent as he allowed Ciel to pull him close. "Maybe later, Ciel, but right now I have work to do," said Vincent as he brushed Ciel's small hand away from his chest, the necktie lost in Ciel's grasp now resuming its rightful place against his chest.

 

Ciel was still sitting atop the desk with his arms and legs crossed, his lips pursed tight and his expression dark.

 

"You don't even want there to be a later, do you?" Ciel accused angrily.

 

Vincent leaned back in his desk chair with a sigh.

 

"It's not a matter of whether or not I want it Ciel, it's a matter of what I should do."

 

"Should?" asked Ciel incredulously, "I think it's a little too late for 'should,' don't you?"

 

Vincent's brown eyes gave Ciel a look that Ciel knew meant he wasn't getting his way.

 

Ciel changed direction, his feelings severely hurt by the unsaid promise his father had made by returning his kiss that one night a week ago. Ciel's expression faltered, his arms slowly unfurling as they came to rest at his sides, his small fingers now clenching the edge of his father's desk.

 

"I thought you loved me," said Ciel, his heart breaking in nearly the same way it had on the morning after his thirteenth birthday.

 

"Of course I love you," said Vincent, "It's because I love you that - "

 

" _AGHHH!_ " Ciel suddenly screamed out the pained rage he had been feeling, the loud sound easily taking his father by surprise. "All I've ever wanted was to be with you!" Ciel cried, "For you to love me - and only me!" Ciel continued shouting as he clenched a fist to his chest, directly above his tender heart. "Please," Ciel begged as salty tears began to overflow his bottom lashes and spill down his childish cheeks that had yet to fully develop.

 

"Please," Ciel said again in a whisper as he looked his father directly in the eyes, searching for any sign that his father still loved him. "Please love me, daddy."

 

Vincent reached out to wipe his son's tears away with the thumb of his right hand, Ciel squinting a bit as he felt his father's thumb press against his upper cheek.

 

"Don't cry, Ciel," said Vincent gently. "I'm here... and I love you. Everything I've done to you up until now has been wrong... so very wrong."

 

Ciel sniffled softly as he opened his mouth to protest, thinking that his father was leading to yet another denial of Ciel's unyielding love, but Vincent shook his head to quiet him and put on a soft smile.

 

"..but you're right. It's too late for should," said Vincent, pleased when his son's tears seemed to stop. "...and I'm going to make it up to you," Vincent continued. "I'll do anything... anything you want. I promise."

 

"Kiss me," said Ciel immediately, pleased when his father obeyed with not only a kiss but a passionate one. Ciel happily let his father's lips tenderly part his own until his father's tongue was deeply sweeping the caverns of his small mouth.

 

"Mmh," Ciel moaned happily into the kiss, his thin arms sliding around his father's neck as Vincent pulled Ciel from the desk and onto his lap. The younger Phantomhive happily nuzzled his face into his father's neck after they had completed their kiss, Ciel letting out a contented sigh as his father simply sat there holding him.

 

"Hmm," said Vincent as he lifted Ciel's chin with one finger. "You're acting awfully strange today, considering that I just told you I'll give you whatever you want."

 

"Spoil me," Ciel commanded lazily.

 

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent as he gently rubbed the boy's back, Ciel practically purring at his father's gentle attention.

 

"Make me come..." Ciel murmured softly.

 

A small grin crossed Vincent's lips as he thought about how Ciel's sexual appetite had only grown stronger over the years.

 

"Tell me exactly what you want," Vincent said in a light whisper against Ciel's forehead, "I'll do anything."

 

Ciel squirmed in Vincent's lap at hearing his father speak seductively and he lifted his head up for a kiss that was soon granted.

 

"Fuck me," breathed Ciel as he reluctantly tore his mouth away from his father's.

 

"Oh but the many ways I could fuck you," said Vincent, which made Ciel pull on his hair in response.

 

"Heh. Since you clearly don't want to say it... why don't you show me?" Vincent suggested wickedly, pleased when Ciel removed himself from his lap and returned to all fours on top of his father's desk, his pert, still clothed ass presented finely to his father. Vincent let out a slow exhale as his one and only son turned around to look at him from over one small shoulder.

 

"Eat me...? Ciel asked hopefully.

 

Vincent was clearly amused that his son had just so politely asked him to eat him out, despite the fact that Ciel was free to do whatever he wanted in this situation. He really thought that Ciel would try to dominate him, but Ciel had chosen to act even more submissive than usual.

 

Vincent rolled his desk chair forward and gently grabbed two handfuls of Ciel's small ass, massaging the flesh through the fabric of Ciel's shorts until Ciel started to squirm beneath his touch.

 

"Daddy," panted Ciel mindlessly as Vincent began to slide the boy's shorts down to his knees. Vincent's tongue slid out for a second as he licked his lips, the sight of his newly teenage son now ripe for the taking nearly more than he could handle.

 

Vincent did want to take things slow with the boy based on how Ciel was acting, so he began by pressing gentle kisses across Ciel's mounds, licking the supple flesh while Ciel groaned beneath him.

 

"Ah... please," Ciel said after he had more than enough of his father's sweet torture. "Hnng!" Ciel cried in surprise as his father bit down on to one of his ass cheeks, the gentle pain from the indentation of his father's teeth turning him on even more.

 

"Hm, you'll have to do better than that," said Vincent playfully as he spread the boy wide, revealing his still tiny hole.

 

"Please, daddy?" Ciel whined, squirming again when his father began to press kisses to his waiting entrance but didn't lick like Ciel really wanted.

 

"H-hurry!" Ciel whimpered to no avail, knowing what his father wanted but still not so far gone that he could say it without embarrassment.

 

" _H-ahh!_ " Ciel moaned, no longer able to stand his father's touch to his backside as Vincent began to slick his tongue up and down inside Ciel's cleft, teasing lightly with the tip of his tongue pressed pointedly into Ciel's hole but not pushing past the muscle in order to be inside.

 

"P-please," Ciel panted desperately, "I...I want daddy to tongue fuck my boy pussy," Ciel said at last, the fact that his face had flushed red of no consequence when his father praised him before finally sliding his tongue inside.

 

"Such a good boy..." Vincent said while gently stroking Ciel's hip, loving it when his son was coerced into talking dirty.

 

" _Oh,_ " moaned Ciel as he collapsed on to his elbows from how good it felt to have his father's tongue inside him, his father long an expert at eating out Ciel's ass. " _Ohh,_ " Ciel let out another drawn out moan, "Deeper, daddy," Ciel ordered, his earlier embarrassment long gone in his current lust clouded state.

 

Vincent obeyed his son's request and slid his tongue in deeper, pleased when Ciel continued to let out his boyish moans without hesitation. Ciel was quite the vocal lover without even realizing it.

 

"Oh..." Ciel gasped softly, " _Yes!_ Mmph," Ciel panted as Vincent's tongue managed to prod against his sweet spot.

 

" _D-Daddy!_ " Ciel moaned happily, "You eat my ass _so good!_ _H-ahh!_ I - might come," Ciel confessed, way too turned on by having his father's loving attention all to himself.

 

"It's alright," said Vincent as he briefly pulled away from what he was doing, Ciel whining at the temporary loss of contact. "You can come if you want to."

 

It wasn't long before Ciel had taken his cock in his own hand, stroking at a comfortable pace as his father continued to lick and suck at his tiny ass hole.

 

"Unh..." Ciel moaned incoherently as he shoved his ass backwards into his father's face while simultaneously stroking himself, "So good... daddy is so good... I'm... _gonna come!_ " Ciel proclaimed, calling out for his father over and over again as he came all over his father's important paperwork still scattered on the desk. " _Da- daddy! Daddy, hah, anh!_ "

 

"What now, Ciel? asked Vincent as he kissed his son's entrance goodbye, pleased with himself at the mess he had made of his son as he watched Ciel shake and tremble from exhaustion post orgasm. "You did tell me to spoil you."

 

Ciel thought for a moment, not knowing what he wanted just yet. When Ciel had decided however he sat up on the desk again, his shorts still pulled down around his knees but his white dress shirt and tie still buttoned and tied.

 

"I want to make you come," said Ciel pointedly.

 

Vincent let out a small chuckle.

 

"You make me come all the time. What happened to me spoiling you?"

 

"No..." said Ciel, as his father began to pop the buttons on Ciel's white shirt one by one, Ciel shuddering at the feel of the room's cool air against his skin. "I want to make you come more than once," said Ciel with a certain sense of determination. Ciel had never done such a thing for his father before, but seeing as Vincent was always making him come over and over again it only seemed natural for Ciel to do the same. Ciel felt an intense need to prove to his father that he was all his father needed, regardless of whether that be physically or emotionally.

 

"That's easier said than done, Ciel," said Vincent as he undid the last button on Ciel's shirt and pressed a gentle kiss to Ciel's smooth, still hairless stomach. Ciel let out a pleasured shudder at the contact, his head falling back as Vincent began to tongue fuck the boy's belly button.

 

"What do you mean..." asked Ciel, not understanding why it would be more difficult for his father when it was so easy for him. "Am I not good enough for you?" asked Ciel worriedly.

 

"Of course you're good enough for me," Vincent reassured gently as he left small bites up and down Ciel's small middle. "It's just that as you get older it's hard to go as many times as you could when you're younger," Vincent further explained in between gentle licks atop his son's hips, his stomach, his ribs. Ciel shivered as his father finally encircled one of his small pink nipples, sucking gently, and Ciel quickly tangled his hands that had been gripping the edge of the desk until now in his father's hair.

 

"Hnn," Ciel whimpered, temporarily distracted by his father's mouth on his chest. "I can do it," Ciel gasped, "I'll make you come. More than once..."

 

"Hmm," mused Vincent as he laved lewdly at one of Ciel's nipples before pulling away to speak, looking at his son's flushed face with a deep admiration for the boy's current state.

 

"It could take all day you know. Still want to try?"

 

"Is that a challenge?" said Ciel insistently.

 

"Whatever happened to me spoiling you?" asked Vincent curiously, though he wasn't complaining as he popped open his trouser buttons and freed his straining cock. Ciel eyed his father's sex hungrily, and long knowing what to do removed him self from his father's desk, positioning himself on the floor between his father's legs.

 

"Mm," Ciel murmured happily as he affectionately rubbed his soft, boyish cheek against his father's sex. "You smell so good..." Ciel said softly as he took his time inhaling his father's scent.

 

"I'm sure I taste even better," Vincent said as he laced the fingers of one hand through his son's hair, pulling Ciel forward. "Say _'ah.'_ "

 

" _Ah..._ " Ciel obeyed and happily allowed his father push his cock inside his still small mouth.

 

"Mmph, _yes,_ " said Vincent as he patted Ciel on the head affectionately, "You're always such a good boy when it comes to me, aren't you?"

 

Ciel's eyelashes fluttered open at his father's praise and half-lidded blue eyes looked up lovingly at Vincent's excited brown ones.

 

"That's it," cooed Vincent gently, "Let me see those pretty little eyes of yours."

 

_Father is praising me so much today,_ thought Ciel as he continued to suckle on the thick cock currently stuffed into his underage mouth. _Like old times... I missed this._

 

"Oh, _Ciel,_ " Vincent groaned softly, "You've gotten so much better at this over the years. _Ah..._ you look so good with your cute little mouth stuffed full of daddy's cock," Vincent praised, stroking the palm of one hand gently against Ciel's cheek.

 

" _M-mmm,_ " moaned Ciel as he leaned into his father's touch, despite the fact that he was also busy laving his tongue against the underside of his father's cock even while he held the thing in his mouth. Ciel allowed his father to gently guide his head up and down the shaft, knowing that his father had never once been forceful enough to gag him. Ciel began to fidget underneath his father, his small cock standing straight up against his pale belly all due to his father's loving attention.

 

"Ah... sucking daddy dick always did make your dick hard, didn't it?" Vincent thought aloud as he watched his beautiful young son take a mouthful of it, those precious blue eyes looking up at him with all the adoration in the world.

 

"Mm..." Ciel responded with a simple nod in agreement, his mouth still too busy to speak. Ciel was doing it just like he had been taught, like he knew exactly how his father liked it. Vincent liked to fuck Ciel's mouth just a little, the wetter the better and Ciel was purposely producing an overflow of saliva for his father's pleasure, thick rivulets of drool running down his small chin as he obediently sucked while his father moved his hips.

 

"Look, you can almost take it all in now..." said Vincent excitedly, "even at this age." Vincent tested his son's limits by prodding slightly farther than usual into his son's mouth. Ciel gave his father a knowing look from between his legs and opened his mouth a bit wider, relaxing his throat before he willingly pushed his father's cock further in than even Vincent had.

 

"Oh god, Ciel, I can't," Vincent half-begged for mercy, "If you take me in that deep you might choke."

 

Ciel pulled his mouth away from his father's cock with a slick pop.

 

"I don't care," said Ciel, "I want to make you come," and with that he happily swallowed up his father's cock to the same length he had before.

 

"Oh. Oh Ciel," moaned Vincent in pure bliss, "Oh god... such a good boy," he said a bit hazily as he face fucked his son's mouth deeper than he ever had before. "Ah..."

 

Ciel grew more and more excited as his father sounded like he was about to lose control, absolutely lost in the pleasure that Ciel himself was giving him.

 

_Please love me daddy,_ thought Ciel, echoing the words from their earlier conversation in his mind, _Let me be the only one who makes you feel good._

" _Ciel!_ " Vincent cried out as Ciel sucked harder without needing to be told. "I'm... _hh!_ I'm... going to come all over you," Vincent said at last, struggling for words as his one and only son gave him the best blowjob of his life. "Now be a good boy and drink it all up for daddy..." Vincent moaned as he took Ciel's head in both hands, fucking his son's small mouth with more force than he originally intended, totally lost in the moment.

 

"Oh," groaned Vincent as he moved more rapidly, Ciel moving his head to match his father's rhythm. "Oh Ciel. D-don't stop..." Vincent had never before thought that his son would be such an amazing lover considering his young age, but on second thought Vincent realized that with all the proper training he had more than enough experience to please him in the best way possible.

 

" _D.. ddhdiyg_ ," Ciel moaned with his mouth still full of cock, which made it incoherent but Vincent knew very well what Ciel was trying to say and it instantly sent him over the edge.

 

_"Oh Ciel oh god fuck yes your daddy is coming - !_ " Vincent said as he thrust into his son's mouth, easily filling the small cavity with his load. " _Ah_... good boy... such a good boy," Vincent repeated until the last spasm of orgasm had left him, and he watched as Ciel swallowed his seed without hesitation, his son even moaning at the way he tasted, Ciel clearly loving the way that he had made such a mess of his son's face.

 

"Fuck me daddy," Ciel asked nicely, once he had caught his breath, "Please."

 

Vincent took in the sight of his teenage son's reddened sex, feeling so unlucky that he couldn't pound the boy into next week. Vincent most certainly would have given Ciel the fucking of a lifetime if it wasn't for the fact that he had just come - and hard at that, meaning he needed quite some time to recover.

 

"Get back on the desk," Vincent ordered and Ciel did as he was told, fully expecting to be prepped and fucked by his daddy's cock.

 

"Hurry," panted Ciel eagerly, "I need it. "

 

"I know," said Vincent plainly as he opened one of his desk drawers and removed a fat marking pen. "God, Ciel, look at you... your dick has dripped so much it's wet all over your ass hole. Do you want me that bad?"

 

"Nngh, _yes,_ " Ciel said truthfully. "Fuck me... _ah, daddy!_...  make me yours!" Ciel begged while he eagerly awaited for his father to fulfill his wishes.

 

Vincent sucked briefly on the marker he had retrieved from the desk and began to push it into Ciel without warning, Ciel gasping as he quickly realized it was not his father's finger.

 

"What...is that?" asked Ciel in mild surprise, though still enjoying the intrusion despite not knowing what it was.

 

"A marking pen," explained Vincent, "but you were loving it without even knowing what it was, weren't you? You little ass slut," Vincent panted as he watched the marker disappear little by little into his son's ass, Vincent still gripping the cap so it wouldn't become lost inside the boy.

 

" _Nn!_ " Ciel whimpered at his father's words, crying out again when his father began to slide the slick marker in and out more quickly.

 

"Do you like it that much?" asked Vincent with a grin as Ciel began to move in time with his motions, "Don't make me jealous of an inanimate object."

 

" _N-no,_ " Ciel moaned in protest, "I want daddy's cock inside me... I need it!" Ciel insisted, "but I don't care what you fuck with me as long as it's you," said Ciel honestly.

 

Vincent smiled, perversely proud at his son's unquestioning loyalty, then chuckled softly as Ciel attempted to push back against the object inside him.

 

"Yes, that's right...  only an ass slut for daddy," said Vincent as he tilted the marker inside his son in a way that he knew would likely hit the boy's prostate.

 

"Uhh..." Ciel moaned as his father angled the marking pen just right, though he was soon shifting his hips away from it. "Not there, no! I don't want to come yet," Ciel panted in protest.

 

"No?" asked Vincent as he ruthlessly fucked the marker into his son's spot, clearly ignoring Ciel's request in favor of watching his son squirm. "Why not?"

 

"Want you..." said Ciel while still panting heavily, that damn marker driving him insane as it was nowhere near as filling as he knew his father's cock would be.

 

"I'm not hard enough yet," lamented Vincent, "Try not to come if you want," said Vincent wickedly, "but whether you do or you don't, I promise I'll give you a good hard fucking afterwards."

 

" _Hnn!_ ' Ciel whimpered, "Then... can I have your mouth?"

 

"Of course," said Vincent, turning Ciel gently so that the boy now lay on his back, the marker in Vincent's hand still inside him as Vincent lowered his head to teasingly lick at his son's sex, moaning deep in his throat at the way his son tasted. With Diedrich out of the picture Vincent knew that he would never get enough of the boy. Vincent licked Ciel's already dripping cock lavishly, stroking the small thing with his tongue until Ciel started begging to fuck his mouth.

 

" _I want to fuck daddy's mouth!_ " Ciel cried, pleased when Vincent swallowed him to the root and allowed him to do just that.

 

" _Da... daddy!_ " Ciel cried out, " _You feel so good!_ "

 

Vincent was currently spinning the marker inside of Ciel with one hand while simultaneously fucking it in and out at slow pace. He would first slide it in deep, slowly pull it out, then slide it in deep again, all while rotating the thing at a maddeningly slow pace for Ciel.

 

"Hahh..." panted Ciel, "Deeper. More! Fuck me! Fuck me, _please!_ "

 

"God, Ciel!" cried Vincent excitedly as he removed his mouth from his son's sex and wiped a wet palm slicked with saliva on his newly formed erection, removing the marker and tossing it aside as he lined himself up with his son's hole. "How do you want it?" Vincent asked as he rutted his tip against Ciel's entrance, not yet pushing inside. "Slow? Fast? Gentle? ... rough?" Vincent suggested last, already knowing there was no way he'd be able to take things slow with Ciel at this point.

 

"Hard," Ciel said while staring up at his father's face, the serious look on his features letting his father know that he meant it. "Fast. Break me!"

 

" _Hghhh,_ " Vincent hissed as he began to sink into his son's tight hole, the boy's entrance so tight that Vincent was having trouble pushing all the way in. "Relax, Ciel... it won't go in if you don't."

 

"I ca-can't, it feels so - "

 

"You want it all the way in, don't you?" said a sweaty Vincent as he brushed his long bangs aside, "You have to try and relax."

 

Ciel did his best to loosen his muscles in order for his father's entry, though every time Vincent prodded further in Ciel tightened up again, not out of fear but simply because it felt so good that Ciel was worried he'd come before he was ready. 

 

"Ciel, be a good boy, come now, just relax..." Vincent said into Ciel's ear while leaning over him, and he took one of Ciel's hands in to his own, interlacing their fingers.  

 

"Hgh," Ciel grunted as his father began to stretch him open bit by bit, in quite a bit of pain as this was the only the second time they had done this.

 

"Shh, shh," soothed Vincent, "It will hurt less if you do as I say and just relax. There - see?" said Vincent as Ciel did as he was told and Vincent's cock sank further in, all the way to the base. "That's it, just breathe," soothed Vincent gently as Ciel panted beneath him, trembling from being so full as he tried to adjust to his father's girth. "I won't move until you're ready," Vincent promised, kissing his son gently on the lips, "Tell me when."

 

"I - I can't, it's so big - agh," Ciel said incoherently, Vincent honestly having no idea what the boy meant.

 

"Shh, Ciel, it's alright," Vincent said, "It won't hurt for much longer."

 

"M-move," Ciel whined, Vincent testing the waters by gently prodding forward deeper into Ciel when Ciel's inner muscles seized up again.

 

"Oh?" said Vincent, realizing why Ciel had been so tight. It had nothing to do with the boy being in pain, but merely the fact that Ciel was so close to the edge but didn't want to come yet. "Don't you wanna come for daddy?" asked Vincent as he continued to fuck Ciel despite his son's tightness.

 

"Need to - make you - come," Ciel panted heavily, barely able to stand his father's motions that weren't even fast yet.

 

"Oh I'll come," said Vincent, "I'll come inside your tight little ass so hard I'll fill it all up," Vincent promised as Ciel moaned and thrashed beneath him.  

 

" _Noo!_ " Ciel pleaded, not because he didn't like what his father was doing but because he didn't want to come yet. "I can't - take it - _wait - please!_ "

 

Vincent hunched over Ciel, pressing his face close and giving his son an affectionate lick on the nose. "You did tell me to spoil you," said Vincent, as he continued to thrust into Ciel forcefully. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't spoil my only child, hmm?"

 

" _No, nooo!_ " Ciel cried again, "I'm so close - I can't - _ah!_ "

 

"Do you want to make yourself come again or do you want me to make you?" asked Vincent as it became clear that no matter how hard Ciel was trying to hold back the poor boy just wasn't going to last.

 

"Make me come, make me - _ah, harder - harder!_ "

 

"That's it, such a good boy, Ciel," Vincent praised as he wrapped his hand around Ciel's throbbing sex, still sticky with his earlier release. Now that Ciel was no longer trying to hold back Vincent was sliding in and out of Ciel with ease, though Ciel did tighten up from time to time as his release came near.

 

"Agh... _Ciel!_ " moaned Vincent into his son's ear, "You're so tight it's almost hard to fuck you," commented Vincent when he realized that Ciel was still resisting somewhat. "Daddy's going to fill you up now, so come for me, okay?"

 

"N-Now?" questioned Ciel through his moans, "You're... going to - come again?"

 

"God yes," Vincent moaned, stroking Ciel faster, honestly surprised that the boy had lasted this long.

 

" _D-daddy!_ " Ciel cried happily, " _I'm gonna come!_ "

 

"Such a good little boy," Vincent panted into Ciel's ear and Ciel was coming in an instant, the sensation of being stretched wide open, his father's hand jerking his sticky cock, his father fucking him roughly against the desk, his father's praise, his scent, his warmth - all of it was just too much to take.

 

"Ciel," Vincent said in a straining voice against his son's ear as he felt his own orgasm approach, "Be a good boy and make daddy come inside you."

 

"How...?" asked Ciel through his labored breathing, still not fully recovered from his climax.

 

"Beg me," said Vincent, gently commanding his son to talk dirty.

 

"Come inside me daddy," Ciel whined underneath his father.

 

"Yesss," hissed Vincent softly, "Keep going."

 

"Fill me all up with your come," Ciel half moaned, his sensitive prostate still being stimulated by his father's thrusting even though he had already come twice that day. "I need daddy's come inside me," Ciel whimpered, most certainly not acting but in genuine desire.

 

"Oh?" asked Vincent as he released Ciel's hand that he had still been holding and took a firm hold of Ciel's small hips, causing light bruises with the grip of his fingertips. "And why is that?"

 

_I need to know how much you love me,_ thought Ciel, though the words he actually said were more about getting his father off.

 

"I'm a filthy little come slut," said Ciel, pleased when his father began to thrust inside his hole erratically, meaning that he was close.

 

"Ah... _yes,_ " said Vincent as he used his son's hole for his own pleasure, his son spread open willingly beneath him and the evidence of his son's last orgasm still dotting Ciel's chest and belly. "...but only for me. Isn't that right?" asked Vincent as he thrust deep into his son's tight heat.

 

"Yes," said Ciel honestly as he stared into his father's eyes, his blue eyes shining with adoration. "Only for you, daddy."

 

" _Ohh,_ " Vincent moaned softly at the beautiful sight before him, the look on his son's face as he willingly took his father's cock harder until Vincent was buried to the hilt and coming for a second time that day. Once Vincent had finished he found his son's lips and kissed them deeply, Ciel's hands sliding around his father's neck as he did so.

 

"Does it hurt?" Vincent asked seriously, once he had caught his breath after his release, "Ciel, did I hurt you?"

 

Ciel shook his head no; while it did hurt at first the pain that Ciel was in now was hardly unmanageable.

 

"If it starts hurting later let me know," said Vincent worriedly as he kissed his son on the forehead, then began to pull out from his son's ass now filled with his fluids.

 

"M... mm," said Ciel in agreement, still a bit weak from his previous orgasms.

 

"Does it hurt now?" asked Vincent, concerned by Ciel's somewhat lackluster reaction.

 

"...not as much as last time," Ciel said honestly. Ciel was soon taken by surprise when Vincent threw himself across Ciel's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his son.

 

"Ciel..." said Vincent quietly, "I'm sorry."

 

Ciel happily soaked up his father's attention, sliding his arms around Vincent's neck and nuzzling his face into his father's shoulder while simultaneously pressing light kisses to his father's throat.

 

"Why...?" asked Ciel; although he knew full well why his father was so sorry he had his own reasons for wanting to hear it.

 

Vincent hesitated for a moment, somewhat confused that Ciel had responded with affection instead of sadness.

 

"... you said it hurt last time, didn't you?"

 

"It's not like I didn't ask for it..." said Ciel softly, reassuring his father that he had long forgiven him by continuing to hold him close.

 

"It doesn't matter," said Vincent plainly, "I should have been there for you and I..." Vincent trailed off, knowing that Ciel knew full well what he had done that night. "Ciel," Vincent continued, holding his son tight enough that Ciel's chest was starting to feel heavy under his father's weight, "I'm sorry..."

 

Ciel continued to respond to his father with a forgiving affection, thoroughly enjoying Vincent's apology as well as his father's loving attention.

 

"Do you love me?" Ciel asked quietly.

 

"Yes," Vincent replied in a whisper, "God yes."

 

"And only me?" asked Ciel more confidently, sure that with his father seemingly on the verge of tears that he already knew the answer.

 

"Yes, Ciel," said Vincent, honest at last, "Only you."

 

Ciel smiled happily into his father's neck before continuing.

 

"Would you do anything for me?" Ciel asked, "To be with me?"

 

"I'll try," said Vincent, not making any promises as he still didn't know exactly what it was that Ciel wanted.

 

"Run away with me?" Ciel asked softly, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence due to a deep seated fear of his father's rejection.

 

"...I wish I could," said Vincent as he gave his son beneath him a gentle squeeze in his arms.

 

"Please," Ciel pleaded in a whisper, "Please, daddy."

 

Vincent let out a frustrated sigh, doing his best to comfort Ciel by rubbing the boy's shoulders.

 

"Ciel... don't cry, Ciel. You know I love you."

 

Ciel didn't respond; the poor boy's eyes were already starting to water and he couldn't do much else besides let out a few dejected sniffles.

 

"...I have an idea," said Vincent cheerfully, which made Ciel hold back his tears long enough to hear what his father had to say.

 

"W...what is it?" asked Ciel curiously.

 

"Why don't we go on a holiday?"

 

"A... holiday?" asked Ciel in confusion; the only times he had ever been on holiday were a family affair, meaning that his mother would also come along.

 

"Yes," Vincent went on, "Just you and me. We can tell your mother that I'm taking you on a business trip. You're about old enough to start learning the family business anyway."

 

It took Ciel a moment to process what his father was saying, and Vincent watched in delight as his son's expression changed from one of not understanding to perfect clarity.

 

"Y - you and me?" asked Ciel, trying hard to contain his excitement. "No one else?"

 

"Yes, Ciel, just you and me," Vincent confirmed as he raised one of Ciel's arms above his head and interlaced their fingers together, in a position similar to one from their earlier activities.

 

"...promise?" asked Ciel, still a bit nervous that this moment in which his father was making a conscious effort to be completely alone with him was all a dream.

 

"Yes," reassured Vincent, "I promise. We can even leave this weekend if you want."

 

Ciel let out a small laugh; the weekend was only one more day away.

 

"You really do love me," said Ciel.

 

"Yes, of course," said Vincent as he pressed small, doting kisses up and down the length of Ciel's small neck. "Always you, Ciel. Always you."

 

"Mm..." Ciel let out a small, pleasured sigh at his father's gentle attention. "I love you too..."

 

Vincent responded with a small laugh of his own.

 

"I would hope. Now let's get you cleaned up... you did make rather a mess of my desk after all."

 

Ciel stared up at his father with an adoring smile, more than pleased that his father was giving him such loving attention despite the fact that Ciel really had made a mess of his father's paperwork.

 

"Right."

 

Vincent suddenly pressed a gentle kiss to Ciel's lips, Ciel eagerly responding in kind.

 

"Wait here while I get a towel. Is it hurting?" Vincent asked in concern.

 

"... a little," Ciel confessed, not that he cared; if Ciel could repeat this one day over and over again for the rest of his life he certainly would.

 

"I'll be sure to take good care of you when I clean you up then," said Vincent as he pushed Ciel's bangs back against his scalp and gave Ciel's forehead a gentle kiss, Ciel murmuring happily in response.

 

As Ciel's father left him in order to retrieve a much needed wet towel from the bathroom next door, Ciel lay there thinking about all that had recently transpired. He thought about how that awful German dog was finally out of the picture, and how he and his father were once again on good terms; though more than anything Ciel thought about how he and his father were going to spend a few days very much alone. Ciel grinned as he thought about how he had even made his father come twice that day, which to Ciel meant that his father had absolutely no reason to ever sleep with anyone else. With all of Ciel's thoughts coupled with his father's apology and loving attention Ciel felt as though he could hardly ask for anything else. Today was by far the happiest day of Ciel's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recently mentioned they were looking forward to seeing Sebastian, and he will show up in probably another 2-3 chapters. However I imagine most people aren't gonna like the reason he shows up... haha. *cringes hard at how badly I don't want to write it* I'm mentally apologizing to Ciel so hard right now. My poor bby, omg.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel hears something she shouldn't. Also VINCENT DIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About me:  
> I left the bf I was with for 11 years and am now financially screwed while I look for a job. Yay! /sarcasm Needless to say updates may be sparse *heavy sigh* 
> 
> About the chapter:  
> For monomin. It gets worse!

Rachel Phantomhive had always been the gentle woman her family had raised her to be, meaning that her kind demeanor was what had one day allowed her to take the Phantomhive name. Rachel then spent most of her days pursuing the typical domestic activities called for of her, at least until her son Ciel had been born. Even then Rachel was blessed to have the help of several maids and nannies, which allowed her much more free time than the average first time mother.  

 

As Ciel grew older it became clear that he much preferred the company of his father, but Rachel thought nothing of it. Ciel was an only child after all, and a boy at that. She would often sit near Vincent and Ciel with a book on her lap, watching her husband play childish games with their son from afar. Days turned into years and it wasn't long before Rachel watched that same boy bloom into a handsome teenager. While Ciel had certainly inherited her soft features and striking blue eyes, the boy otherwise clearly resembled his father.  

 

Seeing as Rachel had spent quite a bit of time dwelling on recent events, she had been quick to suggest that Ciel take a break from his studies. Ciel, however, had insisted on his normal routine in order to keep his mind off things. Rachel had reluctantly agreed; as much as she wanted to talk to Ciel about what had happened, she had been waiting for a time that seemed right. At this point in time the wound was surely still too fresh.

 

Today, however, was exactly one week after Ciel's confession. It had occurred to Rachel while  she sat reading that she hadn't seen much of Ciel the past few days. She soon found herself wandering the halls of the vast manor house looking for her son, severely concerned that after what had happened Ciel might now be spiraling into a deep depression. Rachel continued searching the manor halls like the worried mother she was, desperate to find her son so that she could reassure herself that he was alright.

 

Rachel had spent nearly half an hour looking for Ciel everywhere she could think of; she had checked the library, Ciel's study, his bedroom, and even the kitchen where she knew Ciel was keen to sneak sweets when he was younger. She had asked a few servants along the way if anyone had seen Ciel lately, but not even the trusted butler Tanaka knew where he was. As Rachel left the kitchen puzzled she realized that she had overlooked her husband's office, soon reasoning that Ciel couldn't possibly be anywhere else. Rachel approached the office door and lifted one frail wrist to knock, quickly stepping back in surprise when she heard the sound of voices coming from within the room.

 

Rachel began to walk away, thinking that her husband was tied up in a meeting with one of his business associates, only to turn back in shock when she thought she heard the sound of moaning muffled by the office door. Rachel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath; she knew it wasn't unusual for any man to stray, and especially common among those in a high position of power like her husband. Although Rachel desperately wished her husband would at least do something like this in the dead of night, she chose to swallow her pride, her small wrist falling limply to her side as began to turn away from the door. Yet no matter how much Rachel told herself this was perfectly normal in such a marriage and she understood, it still hurt and she stood still, forcing herself to hold back tears lest any servant see her crying face when she made her way back down the hallway. Rachel's pained expression changed to a quizzical one as her sensitive ears picked up a subtle nuance in the moaning coming from behind the door. The voice that was making those sounds was rather boyish; in fact it didn't sound like a woman at all.

 

 _It must be a woman with a deep voice,_ thought Rachel as she listened more closely. Rachel was not too happy with the idea of having to compete with this woman for her husband's affections, and her curiosity got the better of her.

 

" _You feel so good!_ " Rachel heard someone cry through the door, her eyes growing wide as her hand flew to her open mouth in order to stifle a scream.

 

 _It can't be..._ thought Rachel in horror, _No... no!_

 

Rachel tried to tell herself that maybe her husband _had_ decided to relieve stress with some young boy. While Rachel certainly would not, could not approve, at the very least it wasn't Ciel. There was no way her husband would ever lay a hand on Ciel, on _their_ Ciel, on their precious only child.

 

_"God, Ciel!"_

Rachel heard her husband cry the name of their son quite clearly and she sank to her knees, the skirt of her long dress pooling around her as she sat kneeling, her eyes still wide as she continued to listen through the closed office door. 

 

 _No. No! It can't be!_ Rachel thought wildly, madly, _It's not Ciel, it's just a fantasy!_

Rachel made the sign of the cross against her heart, praying with all her might that even if her husband did have some sick, twisted fantasy involving their son it was only that and nothing more. She would forgive her husband even then. She would pray for him; she would tell no one and stand quietly by his side as a good wife should, just as long as he never laid a hand on Ciel.

 

_"Da-daddy!"_

 

The tears that Rachel had long been holding back suddenly began to overflow; she had just heard her son's voice call out for his father in the most vile, inappropriate manner that could possibly exist. While Rachel was well aware that the voices within the room were still talking, her senses had been muted by shock. She sat there in silence, recalling that day three years ago when Vincent and Ciel had both insisted they still take baths together. A deep, aching pain ran through Rachel's heart as she thought about how long this could have possibly been going on for, about  how Ciel had been corrupted by very his own father, about how she should have been less trusting of her husband and more worried about her son. For one brief moment Rachel wondered why Ciel had chosen to blame everything on Diedrich, only to realize that whatever the reason, it didn't matter. 

 

Rachel Phantomhive sat still in the puddle of fabric that was her dress, extremely grateful that no servants had yet passed. She bent her head forward, closing her eyes as she brought her folded hands to her chest and sent off a single prayer to the heavens above.

_God forgive me for what I am about to do._

Rachel stole into the kitchen sometime before dinner, rummaging through the pantry while down on her knees.

 

 _What if one of the servants have found it?_ thought Rachel as she searched, desperately hoping to find the special ingredient she had stashed away here many years ago. With her entire arm reaching in as deep as it could go between two pantry shelves, Rachel's fingers finally bumped against a diamond-shaped object, her fingernails striking the glass with a soft ting.

 

Rachel's blue eyes widened in recognition and she turned her head to one side, pressing her shoulder against the shelf so that the small bottle was finally within her reach. She grasped the bottle and withdrew her arm, tucking the bottle away into a hidden pocket of her dress before leaving the kitchen as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Vincent made a somewhat rare appearance for the formal evening meal that night. Rachel was happy to exchange the usual pleasantries with her family as she ate, her cheerful expression hiding any indication that she had heard what she did earlier that afternoon. Rachel didn't even flinch when Ciel asked to be excused before the meal was over, claiming that his back hurt. Vincent let Ciel go with a dismissive wave, while Rachel called out that she hoped he felt better. Rachel soon made the suggestion that she and Vincent retire early that night, to which Vincent readily agreed.

 

After they had each prepared for bed Rachel found herself sitting quietly by her husband's side, her back propped up against the bed's headboard and an open book on her lap. Vincent sat in a similar position, though the book on his lap was more like a quarterly business journal. Rachel shut her book and set it aside, closing her eyes in thought as she leaned back against the massive headboard.

 

"Something wrong?" asked Vincent with a feigned air of concern, his eyes not once leaving his reading material.

 

"Well," she began, "I was just thinking... it's been so long since we've had a drink together, hasn't it?" said Rachel as she turned to face her husband with a careful smile. Vincent responded with a characteristic chuckle as he lay his business journal down on top of his nightstand.

 

"Alright," said Vincent, Rachel pleased that Vincent had so readily agreed, "It seems like I haven't had a drink with you in ages."

 

Rachel looked at her husband fondly, tucking a bit of loose hair behind Vincent's ear while smiling sweetly.

 

"I'm fairly certain that even now I could still drink you under the table," said Rachel with a laugh, to which Vincent responded in kind.

 

"We'll see about that."

 

Rachel slipped out of bed and made her way to a large dresser that sat against one wall, where there was an assortment of various liquors and a tray of drinking glasses that Vincent kept there for the occasional nightcap. Rachel chose whiskey without asking, thinking it best to mask the slight taste of her poison as she poured two drinks, yet the contents of her small vial poured into only one. Rachel then returned to bed where she toasted her husband from under the warmth of the bedcovers, knowing full well that the spiked drink was very much in her husband's hand.

 

"Cheers!" said Rachel after the glasses clinked together, both her and Vincent taking a sip as they reminisced about how they had first met. It wasn't long before Vincent set his glass aside and began rubbing his temples.

 

"Ah... it's surely been a while if I'm feeling the ill effects after only one drink," Vincent complained.

 

"Vincent," Rachel began, ignoring her husband's complaint, "I wanted to talk to you about Ciel."

 

"Ciel?" asked Vincent, his mind a bit fuzzy, "What about him?"

 

Rachel turned sideways to grasp her husband's nightshirt and look him in the eyes.

"I know," said Rachel, the words as short and clipped as the tone of her voice.

 

Vincent furrowed his brow, not understanding what his wife was on about.

 

"Know what, Rachel? You're not make any sense," Vincent complained.  

 

"I know what you did to Ciel," said Rachel lowly, "I know it was you, you bastard!" said Rachel in an angry shout as she slapped a very weak Vincent hard across the face. "How could you?" asked Rachel as she dropped her grip on her husband's night shirt with the other hand, the tears now beginning to form even as her next words came out as a scream. " _HOW COULD YOU!_ "

 

Vincent let out a small gasp as he began to feel the beginning suppression of his central nervous system, his breathing slow and heavy.

 

"You wouldn't understand," mumbled Vincent.

 

"You're right, I don't understand!" said Rachel hysterically. "You could have to come to me - you could have told me!" Rachel sobbed.

 

"What would that have done?" asked Vincent with one narrowed eyebrow, his eyes repeatedly drifting shut no matter how hard he was trying to keep them open.

 

"I would have done anything!" Rachel insisted, "I would have _stopped_ you! I would have _pretended for you!_ _Anything!_ " said Rachel with a sob, "Anything so that you didn't _do what you did!_ " Rachel's tears were coming hard and fast as she spoke, her body trembling as she slowly watched her husband die by her own hand.

 

"Why, Vincent?" asked Rachel quietly, her voice still shaking, "Why did you do it? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

 

"Love," said Vincent plainly.

 

"Liar," said Rachel in a vicious whisper.

 

"I'm dying, aren't I?" asked Vincent knowingly as his breaths became slower, his heartbeats fewer and far between.

 

"Yes," said Rachel, her face still soaking wet with tears.

 

Vincent closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the final journey into death, choosing his last words carefully before he lost consciousness.

 

"Ciel loves me, you know?" muttered Vincent, "He'll never forgive you. Never..."

 

Rachel sat still, her body frozen as a sudden flash of clarity went through her mind. She had protected Ciel, yes, but at the same time she had also killed the boy's father, regardless of whatever relationship had transpired between them. She had killed her husband in the name of love for her son; Rachel Phantomhive, a murderer. But was there anything else she could have done to stop them? Rachel didn't know.

 

"If I could have done anything else to stop you..." whispered Rachel, her lower lashes once again welling up with tears, "... but we both know how you can be so stubborn," said Rachel as she caressed the side of her dying husband's cold cheek. "And I'm sure we both know, that even after all this..." said Rachel as she removed a small knife that she kept in her pillowcase for safety reasons, "I could never live without you."

 

"Ciel will be alright," whispered Rachel, trying to convince herself more than anyone. "He has Tanaka... money... he has everything," Rachel concluded. "Maybe..." Rachel choked back a sob, "Maybe I should have let you live," said Rachel as she unsheathed the knife, wrapping her arms around a still Vincent's neck and giving his now chilled lips a final kiss goodbye.

 

"I loved you, Vincent," said Rachel softly, "I really did. I... would have done anything," said Rachel, her tears overflowing as she removed her arms from around Vincent's neck so that she could hold the knife with two hands, pressing its sharp point to her chest.

 

"...Ciel. I'm sorry," said Rachel as she plunged the knife into her chest, her body jerking forward as she coughed blood before her eyes glassed over with the cold stare of death, the apology to her son that Ciel would never hear the very last words that Rachel Phantomhive ever spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. 
> 
> Also, had no idea whether or not to tag this as "Major character death" because it'd kind of be a spoiler? But like Vincent is already dead in canon? ... IDK
> 
> Uh... ok nvm, tag was added


End file.
